Plundering of the Heart
by hippiechick7897
Summary: Norrington comes across a woman lost at sea and despite the fact that she doesn’t know who she is, finds he is very intrigued by her. He’s always been a man of honor but how much can the straightlaced Commodore take from this beguiling woman. NorrieFOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything having to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing I have is time and an overactive imagination! Please don't forgot to review, they are very helpful and much apprciated!

* * *

Plundering of the Heart

Chapter 1

"Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Port Royal in ten days. It's time to get a move on with the cleaning. I want the deck swabbed and your quarters disinfected. After months with you lot, the _Defender _is hardly fit for hogs." Commodore James Norrington said to his Naval officers with a slight teasing glint in his green eyes.

They had been at sea for just over two months shadowing the Governor's ship to England. Commodore Norrington had the added task of acting captain as the regular captain of the _Defender_ had passed away suddenly the day before they were to sail. He had of course stepped up and other than the depressing start it had been a remarkably easy journey. No ship problems, no sign of pirates and mostly clear weather except a few isolated nights.

They were on the last leg of the assignment and Norrington was eager to return to land. It had been his experience that nothing ever went this smoothly, situations waited until you were comfortable and off your guard. There were still ten days for a problem to arise.

"I want everyone to keep a sharp eye and not get lax in their tasks. That's how problems come about at sea. Dinner is in an hour. Dismissed.." Norrington said as he clasped his hands behind his back and gazed out over the bow of the ship.

He leaned over to appreciate the beautiful blue clearness of the Atlantic Ocean in the afternoon light and found a pair of dolphins chasing along side of his beloved ship. He watched them for a few minutes before returning to his quarters, smiling to himself as he remembered why he loved the open sea. Mother Nature was a many faceted woman. One minute the seas were swelling angrily to remind men just who was in charge and the next she sweet and giving as she let man witness her majesty.

Norrington sat down at his heavy walnut desk and removed his powdered white wig before reaching for his compass to plot the remainder of the journey. He untied the ribbon that was holding his hair back and ran a hand through his shaggy brown locks as he alternated between studying his map intently and jotting down the coordinates. He worked until it was so dark in his cabin that if he wanted to continue he would need to light a candle to see his parchment. He stood and stretched as he gazed out his porthole to gauge the time and determined the crew should be at dinner.

He made his way to the galley to grab a plate, foregoing the dining table in his quarters and heading to the stern of the _Defender_ to watch the sunset. He mindlessly munched on an apple as his eyes roved over the peaceful horizon. Norrington was lost in thought when his gaze raked across a large brown object bobbing in the distance. Wondering what sort of sea creature it was he set his tin plate down and pulled his spyglass from the pocket of his blue coat, trying to focus on the shape in the blazing setting sun.

When his eyes became accustomed to the bright light he saw what seemed to be the figure of a man floating on a flotsam. He tossed the forgotten apple over his shoulder as his adrenaline began pumping.

He ran to galley and yelled "All hands on deck! Man overboard!"

His officers hesitated not a second before abandoning their supper and jumping to their posts and he couldn't help but feel thankful for having such well trained men. He ran after them, calling out random orders.

"Starboard side at the stern. Less than a kilometer away."

"Prepare to lower a lifeboat."

"Get me a canteen filled with water fresh water."

"Jones! You're the lookout. Didn't you bloody see him? I told you not to get lax. You must keep a sharp eye at all times."

"Lieutenant Gillette, Mr. Morgan. You're with me."

"Commodore Norrington, it's not necessary for you go. Captain Carter wouldn't have bothered. Let me take one of the other men." Lieutenant Gillette said.

Norrington gave him a look that plainly said what he thought of that idea before saying "I'm going _Lieutenant_ and that's final. To the boat."

Five minutes later Morgan was rowing toward the driftwood as Norrington held his spyglass to his eye trying to determine if the man was even alive, he thought he could see movement in the chest but they were still too far away to be certain. However, the closer they got Norrington began to realize he was incorrect in his assumption.

What appeared to be a man's broad chest in the distance was actually the swell of a woman's full breasts. Her arms were folded over her eyes, her deep lapis blue dress was whipping in the wind and her precarious position had him wondering if she was about to go tumbling off her makeshift raft.

He looked back at Gillette who was squinting into the sun and had apparently came to the same realization he had.

"It's a woman." Norrington said unnecessarily as he turned back around and pocketed the spyglass.

"Ahoy there miss." Gillette shouted to the limp form. "I say, can you hear me?"

"Is she dead?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure I saw her breathing. She must be unconscious. Who knows how long she's been out here. There was no sign of wreckage behind us so it must be something that we're going to come up on. Morgan, get as close as you can to her. Gillette, help me lift her in."

Norrington grabbed her arm and Gillette grabbed her leg before lifting her on three into the safety of their boat. Her eyes fluttered open for just a couple of seconds revealing confused blue eyes that were red rimmed from the salt water before drifting back closed again as she whispered something inaudible.

"Her skin is very cold." Norrington said.

He removed his coat quickly and wrapped it around her before briskly rubbing his hands up and down her arms to heat her chilled flesh. He couldn't but compare her to a drown rat. Her brown hair was damp and matted to her head from all the exposure to the sea water that had lapped at the flotsam but Norrington pulled her head into his lap anyway so he could force fresh water from the canteen through her slightly parted lips.

She didn't swallow and it spilled down her chin. He brushed his thumb softly just under her lip to wipe away the water and was surprised at her loud groan. He leaned over her and saw that she had a bad bruise where he had touched and several small cuts. He felt an irrational stab of protectiveness surge through him and tamped it down quickly.

"Morgan get us back to the _Defender_ as fast as you can." Norrington commanded.

"Miss? Please, you have to wake up." He continued in a much quieter tone as he shook her gently. He watched as her eyes flitted open again and tried to focus on his face. He realized it was too much effort and allowed her to shut them again as he decided to try another tactic.

"Nod if you can hear me." He said and waited with baited breath before he felt her head move almost imperceptibly to the affirmative.

"Excellent. My name is Commodore James Norrington with the British Royal Navy. I am taking you back to my ship, the _Defender_. Do you understand?"

She nodded more forcefully this time and he held up the canteen as he continued "I need you to drink. It is fresh water. Please, just swallow. Can you do this?"

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely.

Norrington held the canteen to her lips again and tipped it back so the liquid could pour down her throat, waiting for the telltale swallow before giving her more. She reached up a now warmed hand and held on gently to his wrist as he watered her and he ignored the small tingling sensation it created, blaming it on his raging adrenaline.

They arrived back at the ship where the crew hoisted them up and were surprised to find a woman in the boat. The moment the lifeboat touched down on the deck the Commodore had jumped out and gathered her in his arms.

"Mr. Smith! Captain's Quarters. Immediately! Gillette, you're in charge for the time being." He ordered over his shoulder as he strode purposefully through the curious onlookers with Smith trailing behind him. He wasn't exactly a licensed professional but he was the closest they had to a doctor. He'd tended to more battle wounds than any other man on board.

Norrington kicked his door open and set the woman on the bed. He moved aside so that Smith could quickly examine her as he waited nervously in the doorway. He watched as Smith forced her eyes open, lifted various limbs to check for broken bones, checked her pulse and otherwise prodded and poked the woman until he was satisfied.

"She's going to live. She needs hydration, food and a bath. Commodore, can ye please have one the men tell cook to prepare something for her? Bread and fruit would be especially beneficial."

Norrington didn't even hesitate, he whirled around to complete the task himself when Smith stopped him again.

"Sir? Can I trouble ye for a night shirt? She needs to get in some different clothes. These are completely sea soaked."

"Of course." He replied and strode to the chest where he kept his clothes. Since it was ship full of men they had nothing suitable for a woman. One of his night shirts was going to have to do.

He tossed the first clean one to Smith and averted his eyes as he heard the distinct sound of a dress rustling. Embarrassed, he rushed out the door to hunt down the cook.

Ten minutes later he returned with a tray laden with turkey, bread, fruits and large jug of water. The woman was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall as she gazed around the room. It was obvious that Smith had washed her face as her eyes had lost all signs of redness. Norrington had a hard time meeting the intense blue eyes that came to rest on him with great curiosity.

He strode over to her perch on his bed and set the tray down. "Please, do eat something Miss..." He prompted as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Uhh, Commodore? We have a problem." Smith interrupted quietly as he moved to stand next the Commodore.

"Problem?" Norrington asked just as softly.

"Aye. Problem." Smith said as he turned back to the woman. "Excuse me, young missy? What did ye say your name was?"

She raised those blue eyes to Norrington again and stared searchingly for a moment. "I'm...I am...My name is Miss...I'm sorry but I don't know sir."

He watched as she bit her full lower lip, drew her knees up to her chest and looked away as her eyes filled with repressed tears before he turned with raised eyebrows to Smith.

Smith nodded, said "Aye. Amnesia." And left the Commodore staring at the woman with trepidation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 2

Norrington watched the woman quit biting her lip and move to the inside of her cheek as she still tried to keep frustrated tears in check. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling right now. Therefore he had no idea how to comfort her. Her sad look tore at his normally checked emotions.

"There, there Mi..." He snapped his mouth shut over the word miss and handed her a crisp white handkerchief. "It's going to be alright. We'll figure something out. Now why don't you eat something. I'm sure that will make you feel better. You must be hungry."

"Quite. Thank you sir." She said softly as she reached for a loaf of bread from the tray.

Norrington sat in his chair at the desk and watched her carefully as she ate and drank. She sat up straight, spread her napkin in her lap and was taking dainty bites even though she must be starved. Gauging from her manners he determined she must have come from a privileged upbringing and she spoke in an accent not so different than his own. Perhaps her father owned a British merchant ship.

She coughed gently as she glanced around uncomfortably, the silence pressing in on them. He surveyed her ceaselessly as she moved from the bread to the turkey to the grapes. She picked one off the stem and he watched intently as it disappear with a soft popping sound. Soon it was not even as if she were eating but rather was putting on a sensual show for him. He watched with fascination as grape after grape was eaten until she brought her napkin to her lips to dab but not before he saw her tongue snake out to lick at the corner of her mouth. He forced his attention back to his scrutiny until her voice penetrated his foggy mind.

"Do you always watch people so intently when they eat sir?" She asked as she fixed him with another gaze with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered as he turned in embarrassment.

"Do I offend you in some manner?"

"Not at all. I didn't mean to stare, I apologize." He said more fully as he turned back to her.

He felt his heart skip a beat as her face lit up with a teasing smile. "Well you did save my life so I guess if you must, then you must."

He stared at her a moment as he realized that when her hair dried it wasn't brown but a rich shade of auburn. With curls that made you long to sink your fingers in the thickness. It was hard to believe this beautiful woman was the same one from just an hour ago. A rosy glow was coming back to her complexion which was brightened all the more by a brilliant smile.

She began worrying her lower lip again and he watched, captivated as her teeth stroked it. He had the completely improper urge to replace her teeth with his and maybe soothe it with his tongue. Shocked at his own impropriety, he shifted again. What was happening to him?

"I didn't mean to. I apologize." He repeated in a strangled voice.

"You already said that." She teased and smiled again. "It's ok.."

"I'm sorry, what was your name again? I wasn't very coherent in your lifeboat." She said apologetically.

"James Norrington."

"Well James Norrington, thank you very much for rescuing me. I hate to imagine what would have happened if no one had noticed me out there." She said with a shudder.

Norrington hated to imagine it as well and simply nodded as an acknowledgment.

"And you said you're a...captain?" She inquired conversationally as she stretched her sore muscles.

"Commodore." He corrected.

"I beg your pardon Commodore Norrington. I didn't realize." She flustered with embarrassment at her over easy manners with a man of such importance. "I'm sure you have many better things to do than tend to me."

"I can't think of a one. You're safety and health are my priority at the moment." He said in a tone softer than necessary and met her gaze, feeling as if he were slipping away from the world.

They both started when an insistent knocking came at the door. "Come in!" He practically shouted and was relieved when Mr. Smith came through the door.

"Excuse me Commodore, might I have a word outside?" Smith asked.

Norrington excused himself and shut the door behind him, glad to be out of the intimate confines of his quarters and away from the woman who discombobulated him.

"I found a letter that she had tucked into her dress. The sea streaked most of it but you can clearly see the words 'my dear', 'attacked', 'love', and it's signed Elise Gold. I think we have to assume that's her Commodore." Smith said as he handed over the letter.

"Well I will certainly check. Thank you Smith. Oh, would you please see to it that Miss Gold gets some hot water brought to her quarters? I think she would really like a bath." Norrington asked after he had read as much as he could make out and pocketed the parchment.

"Aye Commodore." Smith replied and shuffled off into the darkness.

Norrington tried to tamp down the ridiculous stab of jealously raging through him at having to read and carry what was obviously a note to her lover. He certainly didn't care and it wasn't his business anyway but had he really expected a woman that beautiful to not be engaged?

When he entered his cabin he found her standing in the middle of the room trying to finger comb her hair. He forgot all about the jealousy at the sight of her. The night shirt, which on him hit the ankles was dragging the floor by six inches.

"Can you read and write?" He asked as he bit back a smile at the picture she made.

"Of course I can." She replied indignantly as she lowered her hands primly in front of her. Another sign of good upbringing that didn't escape his notice.

"I wonder if you would be so kind as to jot a few words down for me?" Norrington said casually.

"Now?" She asked with bewilderment as she stared longingly at the bed..

"Please?" He implored, not used to being challenged.

"Certainly Commodore." She answered, repressing a sigh as she moved to sit in the chair at the desk. She reached for the quill and parchment before turning to him, waiting for further instructions.

"Being attacked..." He began.

"We're being attacked?" She asked with panic as she left her perch on the chair and reached out to clutch his arm.

He felt the protective surge again and swallowed against it.

"It's alright, you're safe. No. We're not being attacked. This is a for instance." He said as he pushed her gently back down in the seat and handed her the quill. "Being attacked. Eliciting naval ships. Help would be loved. Gold aplenty."

She finished writing the cryptic message and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said when there was a knock on the door. "Ah, that will be your bath water. I'll give you some privacy and return later."

"Commodore Norrington?" She asked when he reached the door. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Take my quarters. I'll room with the men." He said.

"I couldn't. You've already done so much for me." She hesitated.

"You're the only woman on the ship. You're going to want your privacy. That reminds me. We'll stop at the next port and get you some clothes." He reassured her before opening the door to Smith.

"You're too kind. I appreciate it." She smiled to his back as he left.

Norrington made his way to the galley and lay the letter Smith had found next to the one she had just written and began to compare the handwriting.

Both were beautiful and flowing, the letters of the main words were almost identical. He focused on attack and found no discrepancies. He then moved to Elise and Eliciting, the first three letters were identical in each word. Love was written exactly the same way. Lastly he moved to Gold and found those were the same as well. He determined that it must be she who wrote the letter.

"Elise Gold." He whispered aloud, testing the name. "Elise." He said again, letting it roll off his tongue and decided it suited her.

He threw away her dictated note and pocketed her private letter as he decided to make a round of the ship before returning to his quarters an hour later to check on her. He knocked quietly and waited for her to answer.

"Come in." She called breathlessly.

"Hello Commodore." She said when he entered.

Norrington stopped dead in his tracks. She had found one of his uniform shirts and was wearing that instead of the night shirt. She had rolled back the sleeves and was standing in the middle of the room again, panting as she still tried to finger comb her hair, the hem of the shirt riding dangerously high on her thighs and her breasts thrusting against the fabric. He could distinctly see her puckered nipples through the white cloth in the flickering candle light and he cleared his throat against the sudden tightening in his loins.

Though she looked damned enticing he knew he would have to burn that shirt. The thought of her naked beneath it and him wearing it later was too much to bear and he had to bite back a groan.

"I hope you don't mind that I went through your drawers. I kept tripping over the night shirt and I didn't want to rip it since you were kind enough to lend it to me." She said, having no idea of the effect she was having on him. When she lowered her arms and the shirt fell to her knees he gave an audible sigh of relief. It was still not a proper length to soothe his ragged nerves but a vast improvement.

"Not at all." He replied, looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I? I realize this isn't proper at all. I'm sorry but I couldn't find a robe and I didn't want to take one of your coats without asking." She said.

"That's fine." He practically barked and all but ran for a coat and thrust it at her. _Just another item I'll have to burn later _he thought as he backed away.

"Thank you." She replied as she shrugged into it and snapped it closed all the way down. "Commodore? I hate to trouble you but do you have a comb?"

"Of course." He said fetching it for her.

"One last thing. Do you think you could help me comb my hair and get the knots out? My arms are so sore I can barely lift them." She asked.

Norrington eyed her warily, torn with indecision. He wanted nothing more than to dart from the room just to break away from the spell she seemed to cast over him but it was a simple task she had asked. Simple but incredibly intimate, he found everything seemed that way in the close confines of his quarters.

"I'm sorry, I'd ask another woman but I'm the only one. I'll wait until the soreness has gone away then do it my self. It was wrong of me to ask. Forget I did." She rambled on in embarrassment at his hesitation.

"It's fine. I can do it." He said.

"Don't feel obligated. You've already been more help than I ever could have hoped for." She replied.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you."

She started for the edge of the bed but unable to stand seeing her sitting on his bed, in nothing but his shirt and coat he suddenly shouted "No!"

She looked back startled and he continued in a forced normal tone "Why don't you sit in the chair. It would be much more comfortable for you. Something to lean against." He finished lamely.

"All right. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." She answered in a puzzled tone.

"Let me know if I pull too hard." Norrington said as casually as he could.

Within two seconds he found a bump on the back of her head which probably explained the amnesia and wondered if Smith had found it.

He combed and worked at the knots as detached as he could but her smell was intoxicating him. She had cleaned her hair and the rich soap was mixing with her own heady scent creating a tantalizing temptation that was hard to ignore. And knowing that she was naked under the shirt was putting lusty images in his head that he didn't even know he was capable of.

He was so drugged with the aroma and thought of her that he didn't even realize that her hair was falling in shiny auburn waves down her back or that he was just sifting his fingers through it's silky thickness and occasionally brushing against the nape of her neck and the shell of her ear. He delighted in the soft warmth of her skin and yearned to explore more of it.

She shivered beneath his ministrations and moaned so softly it might have been inaudible had the cabin not been silent.

"Commodore?" She asked in a pleading tone. He didn't know what she was pleading for and neither did she.

"I...I" She swallowed and tried again. "I think it's combed now. Thank you."

He dropped the comb on the desk as if it had scalded him and stepped back as he cleared his throat. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and tried to remember his purpose for coming.

"I have some good news for you." Norrington said, trying to regain a sense of normalcy and once again desperately wondering what was happening to him..

"What's that?" She replied, thankful to have something to talk about. Her skin was still burning where he had touched her.

"Does the name Elise Gold mean anything to you?" He asked as he watched her eyes carefully.

She was silent a moment as she turned the name over in her mind but he could tell the instant it clicked. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement and she clapped her hands to her chest enthusiastically.

"That's me! That's my name! My name is Elise Gold!" She said fervently.

"Yes. I'm glad you remember that now. What is the last thing you remember Miss Gold?" Norrington asked her with an encouraging smile.

Elise thought for a moment before replying "You." She blushed hotly and added "And the other man pulling me from the water."

Norrington silently clasped his hands behind his back as he moved to stare out the porthole.

"Commodore? How did you find out my name?" She asked curiously, approaching his side.

He turned to her, reached into his pocket and held out the letter. "Smith found this in your dress. Why don't you try and sleep now? We'll talk about it in the morning. Good night Miss Gold." He said before leaving her alone, staring at the mysterious letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

Elise was awoken the next morning by an insistent tapping sound and she yawned groggily as she tried to remember what had happened. She heard her name being called softly from the other side of the door and she suddenly remembered where she was and just who was standing there.

_The handsome Commodore has come to check on you again, _she thought as she scrambled to cover herself with the coat he had lent to her last night. He intimidated her like nothing she'd ever known before, not because he was extremely handsome or because of his prestigious position but because of the way he made her feel. He completely unnerved her. His intense green gaze, the intimacy of his voice, his commanding presence...his masculine touch.

It had been a late night, for as tired as she was she couldn't sleep. A restlessness had seized her that could not be shaken off. The letter he had given her had left her completely perplexed, she had read and reread it, hoping for a jar to her memory. None came of course. She blamed the letter for the sleeplessness but deep down she suspected it was because of something Commodore Norrington had awakened in her.

She remembered how she'd began trembling last night as he had stroked her neck and she blushed hotly.

"Miss Gold?" He called again in a louder tone.

She shook off the thought and darted across the room at the same moment he let himself in. Elise stopped in mid step and stared at him wide eyed. What was it about him that disarmed her so? He was in all his Commodore glory with his white wig, navy blue coat, crisp white breeches and polished black boots. It took her a moment to realize that he was laden with a tray and her clothes.

"Let me help you." She said as her manners kicked in and grabbed for her dress that was tucked under his arm.

Her undergarments must have been folded up inside the dress for they had fallen to the floor when she shook it out. Knowing her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment, she snatched everything up and dumped it on the bed.

"I hope you slept well." Norrington said as he averted his eyes from the fallen clothing.

"I did. Thank you." She lied.

"I always find if very relaxing when you sleep on a boat." He continued as he met her blue gaze. "It's a sense of peace you can't get anywhere but the ocean. The lull of the waves has the ability to soothe even the most restless minds."

"Indeed." She answered with raised eyebrows, wondering if her face was betraying something she did not wish it to. Why was he speaking of such things? What did he know of her restless mind?

"I brought you breakfast and I took the liberty of having your things washed." He said as he tried not to notice how sexy she looked all tousled with sleep. The morning light was turning her long hair a lovely copper color and he found himself unconsciously leaning toward her.

"How very thoughtful Commodore." She said as she tugged her makeshift robe closer around her, feeling very exposed.

Norrington caught a whiff of her damned intoxicating scent and found himself invading her personal space. He straightened immediately, moving to set the breakfast tray on the dining table.

"Will you not dine with me?" She asked cordially.

"Well, err, I had not planned on it." He replied having decided last night to keep as politely distant as possible from her.

"You've already eaten?" She inquired.

"No." He hesitated to admit.

"You have somewhere else you need to be?" She persisted.

"Not at all."

"Perhaps, it is my company that is displeasing?" She asked, looking down awkwardly.

"Of course not. You are fine company." Was she crazy? Displeasing company? If anything she was too pleasing of company, if that was at all possible. He could not remember the last time he had ever met a more amiable woman. Everything about her showed her ease and friendliness.

"Then you must stay. You brought me enough food for five men. I could not possibly eat all of that and I would hate for it to go to waste." She smiled.

"Breakfast would be nice. Thank you." He said, caving in. Knowing he could not handle sitting across from her in the her night clothes he added in a hopeful voice "I could step outside a moment if you'd like to get dressed.."

"Great idea. Thank you." She said, following him to the door.

Elise dressed in record time and let Norrington back in with a grateful smile.

"It's nice to have my own clothes back. Though they are a little torn now." She said as she smoothed her hands unnecessarily down the full royal blue skirt.

"Shall we?" He said, ignoring how the color of her dress seemed to intensify her eyes to a near unreal shade of blue. He'd only seen that color in the ocean, never on a person but it seemed to suck him in as if he were drowning. Trying to pull himself from their fathomless depths he cleared his throat as he held out her chair.

She smiled her thanks as he sat down across from her.

"I read that letter you gave me." Elise said as she began fixing him a plate.

"Did it help you remember anything?" He asked, taking the proffered food.

"No. I tried to remember something. Anything." She said forlornly. "But still the last thing I remember is being pulled from the wreckage."

"Don't worry Miss Gold. I'm sure it will begin to come to you." He assured her. "You have a nasty bump on the back of your head, I'm sure that's not helping matters."

"I know you're right but it's still frustrating. So, how long have you been a Commodore?" She asked conversationally, not wanting to dwell on her woes.

"Two years." He answered.

"Do you like it?" She inquired between bites.

"No one has ever asked me that before." He said, never realizing that fact until now.

"Really? Then I bet your father was a Naval man as well then. Followed in his footsteps?" She smiled.

"I did." He answered in amazement.

"I bet he's very proud of you. But do you enjoy it?" She pressed.

It was the hardest question he'd ever been asked. He hardly knew if he enjoyed it or not. It was the path that was chosen for him and he had never questioned it.

"I'm good at what I do. I don't know anything else. Norrington men are Navy men." He answered as honestly as he could.

They ate in companionable silent for a few minutes before Elise finally got the nerve to ask the question that kept popping up in her mind.

"Commodore Norrington? What is to become of me?" She asked uncertainly and moved to stand at the porthole, searching the ocean as if it had the answers.

Norrington felt that cursed protectiveness unfurling again and his heart squeezed at her scared tone and unsure posture.

"We're going to Port Royal. That's where we my command is stationed." He said as he stood too.

"What if..." She began but felt tears threatening and paused to bite the inside of her cheek.

Norrington crossed the room in alarm and put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up with eyes that were swimming with emotion.

"What if I haven't got my memory back by the time we return?" She finished with a hard swallow.

"Please don't worry about that Miss Gold. I'll see to it that you're safe and taken care of. Nothing is going to happen to you. You have my word." He said as he reached down to squeeze her hand.

Her skin began to prickle and she glanced at their joined hands before raising her eyes to meet his sparkling green ones. She had no idea how long they stood staring at each other, she only knew that his eyes invoked absolute trust and she had no more worries of her fortune.

Ready to escape the burning awareness that was buzzing around them he looked around uncomfortably, searching for a way to exit gracefully before remembering he had something else for her. He dug out a jar of salve from his pockets and held it up for her.

"I brought this for your cuts." Norrington said.

"Cuts? I have cuts?" She asked worriedly as her hands flew to her face. She had been so tired last night that she hadn't even noticed them when she was bathing.

"They're very minor. I probably wouldn't have noticed them had I not been looking specifically for that type of injury. But this will aid in the healing process." He reassured her.

Her breath caught when his hand brushed hers as he handed the jar to her and they stood with their gazes locked on each other as the air in the cabin got warmer and the room itself seemed to shrink. He heard her sharply inhale as his thumb couldn't help but stroke the inside of her wrist and tug her almost imperceptibly closer.

"I could help you put it on if you'd like." He whispered huskily as he once more fell under her spell.

"Umm..." Was all she managed, losing the capacity to form a full sentence.

She felt as if she were drowning in his gaze as he pulled her even closer. Warning bells went off in Elise's head as she wondered if he was going to kiss her. Knowing full well the impropriety of it, yet wondering how it could feel so right. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and her thighs brushed against his.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Do you?" She murmured, trying to pull herself from the sensation as he ran his hands from her wristis to her shoulders, fingering the diamond pendant that hung from her neck.

"No." He breathed and sank his fingers into her rich hair, feeling her tremble slightly.

"Commodore?"

"Mmm?" He questioned as he leaned down, inches from her lips.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She inquired.

"I'd like to. Is that alright with you?" He asked, stroking her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

She sighed as her tummy flip flopped. "I...I'm not sure." She answered honestly and reached a timid hand up to stroke the smooth skin of his freshly shaven jaw.

He rubbed sensuously against the palm of her hand and was a scant millimeter away from her lips when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Gold?" Called the voice loudly. "Commodore Norrington?"

Startled, Elise pushed Norrington away and looked at him with raised eyebrows as she tried to pull herself together.

"Smith." He explained with a deep sigh of regret. "Probably here to check up on you again."

"Come in Mr. Smith." Norrington called, doing his best to look and sound unaffected..

Smith entered with a smile, oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"Good morning young missy. I've come to check on you." Smith said. "I see the Commodore has brought you breakfast. Excellent."

"I came to let Miss Gold know we'll be at port this afternoon to get supplies for the rest of our journey. I'll see you to the village for some new dresses." He said as he strode to the door.

"Commodore? I can't afford any new dresses. I don't have any money." She replied, fighting a blush.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get it taken care of." He answered with a smile before disappearing into the morning light.

Elise turned a weak smile on Mr. Smith.

"Commodore Norrington is generous to a fault. Ah, he brought you some salve. Good good." Smith said conversationally as he began checking her out for any missed injuries.

"The hospitality I've received is wonderful. He's very...accommodating. I'll be forever grateful to him for rescuing me." She agreed.

"Aye. He's one of the best men I've ever served under. You have a nasty bump on your head there missy."

"Yes. I found that. Is there a Mrs. Norrington?" She asked as casually as she could force, scared of the answer and knowing she should have wondered that before now.

"Well you look fine, no lasting damage. No. He's not married. It's hard when a man is at sea so long to find a suitable wife. It's not as if beautiful young ladies turn up in the middle of the ocean. I'll check on you later Miss Gold." He said with a twinkle in his eye and left the room.

* * *

That afternoon Norrington took Elise shopping just as he promised but it was a different man than this morning. The Norrington from this morning was sweet, thoughtful and willing to engage in conversation. This Norrington was stiff, distant and hadn't said a word to her since fetching her from the cabin. He had offered her his arm but he was practically dragging her along and she was running to keep up with this long legged strides.

All she could do was wonder how the man could go from wanting to kiss her to barely tolerating her presence. And what had she done to bring that change about?

Norrington had always considered himself a moral man. A man of honor and principles. He was always in control of every situation and himself. So how could twenty-nine years of discipline be dissolved in less than twenty-four hours? The concept was ludicrous. He was angry at his lack of self restraint and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was a Commodore in the British Royal Navy, he wasn't about to lose this battle.

She was just a woman he had fished out of the sea. Nothing more. Actually, when he thought about it she wasn't anything special once you compared her to other women. He glanced around just to prove it and satisfied himself finding several different ladies who would be classified as attractive.

_Being the only female on board a ship full of men is bound to make said female seem more enticing than she actually is_, he thought, latching onto that explanation.

"Commodore." She interrupted his silent reasoning.

He turned to find her pink cheeked and panting.

"Can we slow down just a bit?" She asked.

He still didn't speak but did slow down so she was no longer running. He led her into a clothing store, quickly disentangled her arm from his and she watched as he spoke to the shopkeeper before returning to her.

"I've made arrangements for four sets of garments." He said, speaking to a point over her head.

"You're not staying?" She asked with surprise, trying to shake off the hurt..

"I'm going to go check on some things." He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Commodore? Where are we?" She asked.

"Port Oreal." He answered, finally acknowledging her.

"I feel as if I've been here before." She said with a wistful tone as she struggled to remember.

"You didn't even know you're name until I told you. I very much doubt that you'll remember if you were here." He replied cynically and met her shocked look at his lack of tact.

"What is your damn problem? Have I offended you in some way? You're acting like a bloody arse." She shot, her temper finally flaring beyond the point of being ladylike. Elise gave him a disgusted look before she stalked toward the shopkeeper.

Norrington looked as if someone had slapped him. He had been a lieutenant, a captain and now a Commodore and no one had ever talked back to him like that. He felt his own temper rise at her audacity. He darted across the room and blocked her path.

"No man has ever dared talk to me like that." He warned.

"I'm not one of your men Commodore." She snapped.

He stared silently for a moment at that retort.

"I'll be back later to escort you to the ship." He said in a low tone.

"Can't wait. I'll be counting the seconds." She replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm and a look to match. She stepped deftly around him and didn't turn around until she heard the door slam shut.

It took her less than forty minutes to settle on four dresses and coordinating undergarments.

When her mind was done focusing on shopping all she had to do was silently seethe. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to be around Commodore Norrington. Or rely on him in any way. She fingered the necklace at her throat thoughtfully before unhooking it and taking it to the shopkeeper purposefully.

"Would you take this as payment?" Elise asked

The woman eyed the trinket eagerly and quickly agreed to the trade making Elise question the wisdom of that her move.

"Please see that the Commodore has his money returned." She said as she gathered her purchases, thanked the woman and stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight. She hadn't got three steps before her name was called.

Elise whirled around in guilty surprise and found Mr. Smith walking with a couple of the other officers.

"Are you heading back to the ship Miss Gold?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't the Commodore.

"We'll walk with you. It's not safe for you to go walking around unescorted in an unfamiliar village. I'm surprised the Commodore allowed it." He said firmly as he began prying her packages from her hands and passing them to the other men.

"Thank you very much Mr. Smith. I would appreciate it." She replied with a smile.

Two hours later Norrington walked into the dress shop thoroughly chastised and perfectly aware that he had acted, as she had so delicately put it, like a bloody arse. Worse than an arse if he was being honest with himself. He prided himself on being amicable to all and he had certainly never spoken like that to anyone. Especially a woman.

He had no acceptable excuse for it. He had felt completely off balance and not like himself so he had been trying to force all emotion from his mind. He was searching the store for Miss Gold's flowing red locks when the shopkeeper approached him.

"Are you looking for your wife?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied not bothering to correct her.

"She left over an hour ago. She asked me to give you this." She said, handing him his money back.

"Left? You let her leave?" He demanded. "Did she not make any purchases?"

"She bought four dresses sir and twas not my place to stop her." The woman replied indignantly.

"How did she pay?" He asked.

"With this." She said, holding up a chain with a large diamond pendant.

Norrington felt his stomach sink and after paying the woman for the purchased clothes and buying the pendant back tore off through the village to find Miss Gold..


	4. Chapter 4

LatinSpaceAngel-Thank you so much for the correction! I've fixed it. My bad. See why reviews are so helpful! I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Norrington had been running all over the village for the past three hours searching for Miss Gold. He'd been up every street and in every store in the port and was still unable to find her. He'd asked every worker in each store he had entered, no one had seen a red haired woman. She had vanished without a trace.

Frustrated and fighting disappointment, he began making his way to the _Defender_. It was getting late and they needed to set sail. With or without Miss Gold. _Why had he left her there alone, _he abused himself for the fiftieth time.

_What if she hadn't run off in anger? What if she had been abducted_, he thought with panic as his imagination began to run wild.

He didn't know what he was going to say to the crew. Should he admit the truth and tell them that their Commodore lost her or lie and tell the crew that Miss Gold had decided to stay in Port Oreal?

That was the question he wrestled with the remaining way to the docks. But Norrington was, above all else a responsible man and he would hold himself accountable for his actions. He took a deep breath and boarded the ship.

"There you are Commodore." Said Lieutenant Gillette. "We were starting to wonder about you. Are you ill? You don't look well sir."

"Lieutenant, please see to it that we get underway. I'll be in my quarters. I'm not to be disturbed." Norrington replied and strode past him without a backward glance.

He knew better than to wish for her to have returned to the ship by herself but his last hope was dashed when he knocked on the door to his cabin and received stone silence.

"Miss Gold?" He questioned softly as he opened the door.

Norrington stepped inside and surveyed the room. It felt cold and empty and there was no sign of her anywhere. The bed was made, the pillows fluffed and there were no belongings other than his. It was as if she didn't even exist. Only her lingering scent convinced him that she was real.

He sank down on his bed and pulled the pillow to him, inhaling deeply. Her intoxicating aroma filling his nostrils. He sighed heavily and went to stand at his porthole where he stared unseeingly as Port Oreal shrank into the distance and contemplated where Miss Elise Gold was.

Not only did the cabin feel empty without her presence, he felt empty inside. Like something was missing. He wondered how she had managed to inject herself so fully into his mind in less than twenty-four hours.

Norrington stood there so long that the sun had set and he was no longer able to see anything but his own torturous memories. He would never forgive himself for the way he had spoken to her and caused her to disappear.

His stomach growled loudly, pulling him from his revere. He didn't feel like being around his men and judging from the time most would be at their posts anyway. He would address this with them in the morning he decided as he made his way to the galley to hunt up some dinner.

Norrington ate out of necessity, not really tasting anything and not really feeling as if it were filling him up. There was still a pit in his stomach and the only thing to call it was guilt. No amount of food was going to satisfy it. He pushed away his plate with vexation.

He rose dejectedly to begin his nightly rounds of the ship and was relieved to the find the deck blessedly deserted. He began, as always, at the bow and walked toward the stern. He strolled slower than normal, not really seeing anything around him. Until he reached the stern and he gasped as his stomach dropped and hope flared.

There was Miss Gold, leaning on the railing. Her lapis blue dress whipping in the wind and her hair dancing as the breeze kissed her as she read a book by the silvery moonlight.

"Elise?" Norrington called loudly in disbelief, so surprised at the sight of her there that he forgot his propriety.

She turned quickly, startled at his voice and the use of her first name. The intimacy of the gesture confused her yet at the same time sent a shiver down her spine, loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes Commodore?" She asked as she straightened and stiffened, watching as he ran toward her.

"Where did you come from?" He said as relief flooded him.

"Come from? You pulled me from the ocean." She answered coldly.

"No. I mean how did you get back to the ship? Where are your things?" He asked.

"Mr. Smith walked me back and my things are under the bed so I wouldn't trip over them." She said.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He admitted.

"Thought or hoped?" She replied turning her back on him, still hurt from the way he had talked to her earlier.

"I thought that you had decided to stay in Port Oreal. I was afraid that I would never get a chance to apologize to you Miss Gold. I looked for you for three hours." Norrington said softly.

Elise looked over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised. "You did?"

Norrington grasped her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. She looked down awkwardly but he slipped a finger under her chin to tip her head back so he could stare into her eyes.

"Yes. I did. I needed to find you. I owe you an apology. I was inexcusably rude. You had every right to talk back to me. No one has ever done it because I've never given them cause. I was wrong and I apologize. Truly." He said, losing himself in her moonlit blue gaze.

"Thank you Commodore. I appreciate your apology." She answered as she pulled away from his warm grasp, unable to handle his close proximity. "May I ask what I did to anger you?" She continued as she stared out over the inky black ocean.

"I was angry at myself, not you. You just happened to be there so I took it out on you." He said simply. But nothing with this woman was ever simple and she pressed on.

"Why were you angry at yourself?"

"For my lack of discipline when it comes to you. Everything you do seems designed for me to lose control." He answered looking away.

"I beg your pardon? I don't do anything of the sort!" She admonished.

"It's nothing you do on purpose Miss Gold. It's just a natural part of who you are." He said glancing at her.

It was her turn to look away as she replied. "Well I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. It was not my intention."

"I know that. It's something above both of us but I cannot be seduced by it." He said honestly.

"I see." Was the only thing she could think of to say to that, not seeing at all. She reached to smooth a nervous hand over her throat.

"That reminds me." He began as he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a black velvet cloth, unfolding it carefully. "I have something of yours."

"Oh?" She asked curiously and moved to look at what was nestled there.

"My pendant!" She exclaimed.

"You should not have traded this. It has far more value than four dresses." Norrington chastised, handing it to her.

"I realized that after I had given it to her. She was far too eager to trade." She said as she tried to fasten it.

"Could you possibly..." She began but he had already stepped to help her. She lifted her hair out of his way and closed her eyes as his fingers brushed against her skin and his hot breath whispered over her neck.

"There." He said as he stepped back, trying to will his heated blood to cool.

"Thank you. Very much." Elise whispered, staring into his mossy green eyes as the air around them crackled with awareness.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. That constant feeling of...drowning. It's as if I'm being sucked to the bottom of the ocean and I can't come up for air. I'm a man of duty and the sea. I do not have the time nor the inclination to form an attachment." He stated as he backed up even further.

"I must you leave you now. Good night Miss Gold." He said quickly as he whirled on his heel.

"James?" She called suddenly and watched as he started at her familiarity.

Elise strode toward him purposefully and almost smiled as he watched her with trepidation. She stopped directly in front of him, stood on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck before tugging his head down to meet her lips. She kissed him gently at first until his mouth opened in what she was sure was going to be a protest and nipped his bottom lip to stop it, using the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

She tugged his wig off and let it drop to the deck so she could sift her fingers through his soft brown hair as she thrust her tongue to meet his. Elise moaned and pressed closer as their tongues mated wildly, exploring the warm recesses of the other. She raised her hand to stroke from the heated skin of his jaw to the corded muscles of his neck.

Norrington forgot where he was and who he was as he succumbed to her. The only thing he knew was the taste of this woman. He groaned low in his throat and shifted to sink his fingers into her hair so he could angle her head better but that was the moment she broke the kiss and stepped back.

"I just wanted to see what it would have been like. Awful wasn't it. You are quite right. Well good night. Commodore." She said, dizzy with pleasure but trying for all the world to appear unaffected. With that she left him staring after her with his fingers pressed to his burning lips and his body on fire.

* * *

Thank you all for reveiwing! I appreciate them! All I can do is beg for more. 


	5. Chapter 5

A slightly short yet important transitional chapter! Sorry for the little cliffy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Norrington paced the deck restlessly the following morning. It had been a long night and he hadn't slept much. All the kiss had done was heat his blood and fill his thoughts with one wild scenario after another. He had lay there replaying it in his mind until he was far too uncomfortable to sleep.

Her lips were soft and demanding, yet he fought it with every ounce of strength he possessed, determined not to respond. Just when he had finally lost his internal battle and given in to the passion that seemed to blaze between them she had pulled back, completely unaffected. He didn't understand how that could be. Had she not been participating in the same kiss he had?

One taste of the honeyed recess of her mouth and Norrington had wanted nothing more than to crush her to him and ravish her right there on the deck. Restraint be damned. He'd kissed women before but it had never been like that. And they had definitely never pulled away and said that it was awful.

Not that having her realize that nothing could happen between them wasn't just what he wanted but there was the issue of his wounded masculine pride. He had the inane urge to prove to her just how lasciviously he could kiss her given the proper chance but he tamped it down. He didn't need any complications that women always seemed to bring.

_Speaking of complicated, _he thought as Miss Gold choose that moment to arrive on deck. His breath caught despite the talk he was just giving himself. She was clad in one of her new purchases, a red velvet dress that seemed to spread a glow over her porcelain skin. Her thick red hair was piled in a knot on top of her head with curly tendrils escaping to frame out her face. His fingers itching to pull it loose and let it cascade down her back.

He met her eyes from thirty paces and she quickly shifted her attention. He watched as she smiled broadly at the men she passed until she reached Norrington and it slipped right off her face.

"Good morning Commodore." She said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Good morning Miss Gold." He replied awkwardly. After last night he had no idea how to act so he took on the role of concerned host.

"Did you get breakfast?" He asked.

"I did. Thank you." She answered before they slid into an uncomfortable silence. Elise had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as he cast around desperately for a topic.

"I trust you slept..."

"Commodore! Ahoy!" Mr. Jones, the lookout yelled. "Port side."

"Pardon me Miss Gold." Norrington excused himself and ran port side to see what Jones was talking about.

They were facing what was obviously the ruins of a ship. Large debris of wooden pieces, barrels and canvas from the sails were floating in clumps near the bow of _The_ _Defender. _

"Drop anchor! All hands on deck! Keep a weather eye for survivors." He shouted.

Elise curiously went to look over the edge to see what was going on and her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the defeated ship.

"Miss Gold, get back to your cabin." Norrington ordered and ran in the opposite direction towards the lifeboats.

Elise ignored him and impertinently leaned further over the railing to read the encryption on a particularly large piece that must have been the stern. Painted in delicate gold letters was the name _Gold's Red Angel_.

She suddenly felt light headed and dizzy as her memory slammed back into place. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood upright and swayed on the spot a moment before forcing herself to take an unsteady step, searching frantically for the Commodore.

Norrington had just turned around to make sure that Miss Gold had obeyed when her eyes met his. She had a hand pressed to her mouth and tears were streaming down her face as she wobbled toward him unsteadily, looking as if she were about to faint. He ran toward her and caught her around the waist just as her knees buckled.

"You are not well! Miss Gold?" He asked, fanning her face urgently and stopping the next man who passed him. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Aye sir?"

"Please see Miss Gold to her quarters." Norrington said standing her upright and shifting her to Morgan.

"Of course. Come on missy." Morgan said and slipped an arm around her shoulders as he began guiding her below deck.

"Commodore?" She called as he began to walk off.

"Commodore?" She repeated louder in irritation and ground her heels into the deck to stop Morgan.

"James!" She shouted, ignoring the shocked looks from the surrounding officers. She shook off Mr. Morgan to return to Norrington's side.

"What is it Miss Gold?" He asked.

She grabbed his arm and led him back to where the stern was floating. Norrington looked at her as his eyes widened in surprise.

"_Gold's Red Angel. _That's one of my father's ship." She answered as tears welled up again.

"Are you certain Miss Gold?" He asked urgently.

"Absolutely. He named it after me. I'm his red angel. Or was his red angel. He has other ships, one named for each of my sisters." She sniffled and took his offered handkerchief.

"Has your memory..." He began.

"Yes. It has." She interrupted. "Commodore, my father was on that ship. I was on that ship."

"Listen to me. I'll take care of this but you don't need to be up here. I'm afraid this was the wrong way for your memory to be returned." Norrington said softly and waved Morgan back over.

"Take her to her quarters, Morgan. See that she stays there. That's an order Miss Gold." Norrington commanded before he disappeared into the action on deck.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Norrington, with Lieutenant Gillette and Mr. Smith flanking him, made his way down the hall and let himself in Elise's quarters. He didn't bother knocking as he knew she wouldn't be doing anything other than pacing anyway. But when they entered they didn't find her pacing, they found her staring out the porthole, trembling.

Unfortunately the news he had wasn't going to make her feel any better. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she whirled around with surprise.

He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tear streaked. Norrington ached to put his arms around her to soothe her but managed to tamp it down.

"Commodore! What news?" She asked as she ran over to him and threw herself into his surprised arms.

"Can I get you a cup of hot tea Miss Gold? It would do you good." He said with slight alarm and pat her back awkwardly. He hated that Gillette was standing there and wished he had come alone so that he could comfort her without prying eyes.

"Commodore please don't patronize me. Did you not find my father?" She asked rhetorically as he was not with them, she knew the answer. She pressed closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck as her lower lip began to quiver.

He opened his mouth to coax her to sit but was cut off by Gillette who pried her from his embrace and grabbed her too high round the waist, his fingers resting on her rib cage just below her right breast.

"Come now Miss Gold. Don't fret. I found you alive. You must have gotten your smarts from somewhere. I bet another ship found your father." Gillette said arrogantly in his too charming voice as he pushed her into the chair and started rubbing her back.

_You found her alive? Don't you mean I found her. You were below deck doing who knows what you pompous git, _Norrington thought as he kept his sputtering anger to himself and tried to resist the urge to punch Gillette at the next available opportunity.

The lieutenant was a handsome man but a notorious womanizer and was infamous for his extra marital affairs and Norrington watched jealously as Elise cupped his cheek as thanks.

He briefly wondered what the penalty was for tossing a fellow officer overboard before asserting himself into the conversation.

"Lieutenant. Sit down." He ordered roughly before turning a softer tone on Mr. Smith with the same request.

"Miss Gold, I know this is the last thing in world you would like to do right now but I really need to understand some things." Norrington said in what he hoped was a soothing tone as he handed her the handkerchief he knew she would need.

"I'll do my best Commodore." She said with a sniff.

"I understand this is very difficult. Take your time." He replied and squeezed her hand reassuringly before dropping it as if he'd been burned.

"Commodore," Smith interrupted. "I want to make sure she's ok before we start all these questions."

"Certainly." Norrington said.

"Missy, I understand you got your memory back. How are you feeling?" Smith asked.

"Just a little overwhelmed...and scared that my father's has been claimed by the sea. Other than that I feel fine Mr. Smith. Thank you." Elise said, struggling for a polite and unaffected air.

"Satisfied Mr. Smith?"

"Aye Commodore. I'll just be on my way then." Smith said before excusing himself.

"Ok Miss Gold, first off, you said your father owns some ships, who is your father? Is it anyone I have heard of?" Norrington asked.

"Perhaps. Charles Gold." She replied and waited for the usual ruckus to ensue. She was not disappointed.

"Lord Charles Gold is your father?" He asked in disbelief not missing the increased look of interest that Gillette gave her.

Elise looked at Norrington reluctantly and nodded, knowing that was the final nail in her coffin. Just when she felt she was making some progress on him she had to get her memory back. He would certainly never want anything to do with her now that he knew who her father was. Her father was a very powerful man who had a great deal of influence with the monarchy and military. He could dissolve the Commodore's career at the slightest provocation with the wave a hand. That was enough incentive for most men to find easier relations.

Lord Gold owned _Gold Transport, _the largest fleet of merchant ships in Britain, had a fortune only surpassed by royalty and was notorious for his unflinching hatred of pirates and his shrewd business sense.

"Well...ok." Norrington replied in a lost tone, feeling as if he'd been hit in the back of the head with the mast. He knew Miss Gold had been born to a certain class but he'd never dreamed she was the daughter of Lord Gold.

"He has a fleet of eleven correct?" Gillette asked suavely, leaning forward to pour her a cup of tea.

"Twelve." Norrington and Elise corrected at the same time and gazed at each other for a heated moment before he finally managed to speak.

"So what happened?" He asked in a slightly strangled voice and wondered how one person's eyes could be so bewitching.

"My father had just started dealing in foreign currencies, it was pretty recent and wasn't really public knowledge yet but we were attacked by pirates in the dead of night. I was asleep in my cabin and was woken by the sound of cannon fire. I went to see what was going on but my father was already at my door. He told me to get dressed and hide under the bed until he came for me so I did." She paused with a deep breath and took a sip of tea.

"I listened to cannons firing for what seemed like hours but I'm sure was only about fifteen minutes. A cannonball actually knocked the wall of my cabin down and eventually that's the wood I used to escape on. I remained hidden until all was quiet. But I was found. Our traitorous captain was in league with the pirates and told them I was on board. That's how they knew about the currency. He gave them information as a trade for part of the cut." She continued bitterly.

Norrington tamped down his anger as he gazed at her sympathetically. There was nothing he hated worse than a traitor. Except perhaps a pirate.

"Anyway, Captain Little found me hiding under the bed and smacked me about a bit. He was always a bit resentful to me because he fancied me and I didn't reciprocate but I never expected him to do that. He gave me the bruise just under my lip and the cut above my eyebrow before he whacked me in the skull with the butt of the pistol. He hit me so hard I blacked out and it gave me that bump on the back of my head.. I came too and had no idea what had happened but I heard the distinct sound of crackling flames just outside the door. So I took the large piece of wall that had been knocked out, tossed it in the ocean, dove in after it and climbed on top of it. I had floated about a hundred yards away when the ship exploded." She finished with a shudder and looked at her captive audience.

She looked drained, beaten and lost all at once. Norrington wanted nothing more than to take her pain away and longed to stroke the lone tear that was coursing down her cheek.

"I didn't even try to find my father." Elise whispered tortuously.

"You had amnesia, love." He said softly before he could stop himself. He plunged on as if he hadn't just blundered. "You mustn't blame yourself. You didn't even remember him. It's not your fault."

"Yes, the Commodore is quite right sweetheart. You can't worry your pretty head about that." Gillette burst in, obviously feeling left out of the moment.

"But if I'd only..." She began.

"There's nothing you could have done. You did the right thing. If you hadn't have jumped when you did, you might well be dead." Norrington interrupted with a tightening in his chest. As much as he tried to fight it and tell himself that it wasn't what he wanted he knew he would have kissed her if Gillette wasn't there. She affected him in ways that no one had before.

She was silent for a long moment as she tried to convince herself that they were right. She of course knew they were but that didn't stop the guilt that was gnawing at her.

Norrington let her mull for a few moments before pulling her back. "One last question. Why were you and your father on the ship? It is most strange for the owner to be on board and even more odd for his daughter."

"Just as you and your men are, we were actually on our way to Port Royal." Elise said evasively with dread filling her stomach, wishing he would not probe further. But just as she knew it would be, her wish was in vain.

"What is in Port Royal?"

"A man that my father wished to see." She answered as she flicked her eyes nervously away.

"What man? Perhaps when we return we can find him. He might have some information." Norrington said optimistically.

Elise feigned interest in her tea and stared resolutely at the cup.

"Miss Gold?" He prompted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What man were you to see?" He inquired.

"My betrothed. But..." She finally answered and met his mossy green gaze with a pleading look.

"Your betrothed? Your engaged?" He asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice as pain he had never known before pierced at him.

"Yes but..." She started.

"Well I think we have all the information we can use now." Norrington said as he abruptly stood, needing to get out of there and away from Elise.

"Commodore..."

"Dismissed Lieutenant. I'm sure that Miss Gold is tired." He interrupted again.

"But Commodore..." She began again and watched helplessly as the two men made their way to the door. She didn't care if Gillette left but she desperately needed to make James understand.

"We'll send Smith to check on you again later. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Sir please..."

"You'll feel much better if you take a nap." He continued as he stepped into the hall.

"James, you have to listen to me..." She said as she reached for his arm.

"Good day Miss Gold. Excuse me, I mean Lady Gold." He replied curtly and side stepped her grasp.

Elise stamped her foot in frustration as she watched him practically run away from her, disappointed that he hadn't even let her explain.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Plus they keep you motivated!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! More? Please:)

* * *

Chapter 7

Elise spent most of the next four days locked in her room trying to decide whether to be angry and upset. Between fear for her father's safety and the withdrawal of the Commodore, she was nothing but a bundle of emotion.

She'd tried to approach Norrington several times to explain that her engagement was not what he thought but he was staunchly avoiding her. Every time he saw her he took off in the opposite direction. She'd taken her meals with the crew in hopes of getting to speak to him but he'd turned and left when he saw her.

She had managed to corner him yesterday afternoon at the bow of the ship and had just began trying to reason with him when the lookout interrupted to warn the Commodore of rough waters. He had ordered her to her cabin and dashed off with relief. Apparently rough waters were easier to deal with than her.

Her only comfort was that they were on a ship. There was only so many places he could hide. He had to return to his cabin for clothes sometime and she figured he must be doing while she was at dinner with the crew.

Hope flared in her that he was so bothered by the fact that she was promised. It meant that he realized he had some kind of feelings for her. But if he wouldn't let her get close enough to explain then they would never get to explore what was blooming between them.

She'd never met a man like him. He was handsome and tender yet incredibly virile and masculine. He made her feel safe from the world yet he himself was a danger to her piece of mind. He unlocked things in her that she didn't even know she was capable of. One look into his searing green gaze had her knees buckling as she struggled to remain standing. A single touch and her skin seemed ablaze as she fought against groaning aloud.

The kiss they had shared had been enough to haunt her dreams for the following nights but had also whet her appetite for more.

More kisses. More of James.

He had resisted her kiss of course but she had felt the instant he had accepted it and that's when she had pulled away. But not before she had felt his checked passion boiling beneath his calm exterior. When that man lost his control...well she planned on being there.

The thought of what she wanted to do to him was completely improper. She was the eldest daughter of the wealthiest merchant tradesmen in England complete with the best upbringing available . She was a born and bred lady of society...technically an engaged born and bred lady of society at that. But she was also a woman who knew what she wanted and she wanted James fiercely. Not just physically but mentally as well.

That of course was where the problem lie. It was hard to tempt a man and show him that he needed you when he was determinedly avoiding you at every turn. But she was determined too and she was going to use every feminine charm she possessed to make him want her as she wanted him. Hence, she had hatched a plan.

Step one of course was to look irresistible She had bathed and dressed with the utmost care this afternoon. Her scratches and bruises had healed thanks to the salve that James had brought her and her skin looked like smooth porcelain. She had brushed her hair so that it was falling in soft thick waves down her back and she had donned her new blue dress that was the exact same shade as her eyes. It flattered her figure like no other gown she had ever owned and she had to admit the cleavage it created was very impressive indeed.

The second step, which she was in the middle of, was to let the Commodore see her on the way to dinner. Lulling him into a false sense of security. Third was to follow him back to the cabin to trap him and make him listen.

Luckily, she did pass him on the way to the galley. She didn't glance his way but she was very aware that his eyes were on her. She stood at the top of the stairs and only then did she turn around. Sure enough, Norrington took off in the direction of his quarters and she moved to follow him.

"Ah, Miss Gold. Splendid. I was just coming to look for you. I thought perhaps we might dine together."

She whirled around in surprise at Lieutenant Gillette's voice. While Norrington had been avoiding her, she had doggedly been avoiding the Lieutenant. The man was a simpering weasel who had been trying snake his way into her bed since he had learned who her father was. To be quite honest she was running out of polite excuses to get away from him. Eventually brutal honesty would be her only option.

"Wow. Don't you look fetching this evening. I've never seen anyone quite so lovely." He continued, reaching for her hand to kiss it.

_Not even your wife_, she asked to herself, biting her tongue as she pulled her hand away.

"How kind of you Lieutenant but I've already eaten. I was just on my way back to my quarters." She lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you'd like some...company?" He said wolfishly smiling at her.

"No thank you. I'm actually not feeling well. I'm going to go lie down." She replied repressing the urge to roll her eyes. _Letch _she thought.

"Allow me to escort you back." He said and reached for her waist.

Elise spun out of his grasp quickly and gave him a smile before answering.

"Don't be silly. I will not be the interruption of your dinner. You go on." She said and backed away. She could see that he wasn't used to being rebuffed and this wasn't going as he planned but used his pause as her escape. "Good night Lieutenant."

"I'll check on you later." He called in a slightly lost voice.

She ignored him and kept walking quickly until she reached the captains quarters. Commodore Norrington had left the door open and she stepped inside and silently closed it. She leaned seductively against the door jamb with her hands behind her back and her breasts thrust out and watched as he rustled around in the chest where he kept his clothes.

"Good evening Commodore." She said in a soft voice, enjoying the shocked look on his face when he whirled around, dropping all the clothes he was holding.

"Lady Gold." He acknowledged stiffly, his mouth going dry at the sight of her, resenting that she still affected him in spite of his anger.

"No one calls me Lady Gold except the servants. Lady Gold is my mother." She laughed.

"Yes well...if you'll excuse me" He replied as he stooped to retrieve his fallen items.

"No."

"No what?"

I won't." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked with confusion, standing back up empty handed and trying not to notice how beautiful she looked.

"I won't excuse you. We need to talk and you're going to listen to me Commodore." She clarified firmly.

"I don't need to know anything more. You said enough the other night. " He said, looking away from her piercing blue eyes and spell they always seemed to cast over him.

"What I said and what you heard are two different things." She replied softly and moved to stand directly in front of him.

"What do you mean? You're engaged. I heard you just fine." He said, shifting away from her uncomfortably. He was already having a hard time stopping himself from hauling her into his arms, he didn't need her any closer.

"You heard engaged but I said betrothed. Engaged indicates a willful choice. Betrothed means intended. I've been promised to Lord Andrew Devereaux since infancy. My father arranged it, I had nothing to do with it and I don't want anything to do with it. He's a respectable man to be sure but I could never love him. I want a man who can make my heart sing at the sight of him." She said, reaching for his hand to force him to look at her.

Norrington's skin prickled at her touch and he felt himself softening toward her.

"You ought to believe me Commodore. It's the truth." She implored.

"Why were you on your way to Port Royal if not to be married?" He asked, still not ready to quite give in to the hope flaring in him yet.

"My father saw how unhappy I was and agreed to call off the engagement. We were on our way to inform Lord Devereaux." She replied, sensing his mood change.

"So your not getting married." He asked moving closer to her.

"Absolutely not." She answered, hearing the relief in his tone.

"I'm glad." He said softly and took another step toward her.

"Why is that Commodore?" She whispered and took a step backward, finding herself pressed up against the wall.

"Because now I'm free to do what I've wanted since the moment I met you Elise." He replied, taking the final step toward her and placing a hand on either side of her head, pinning her to the wall.

Her stomach dipped in anticipation of what was coming and she bit her lip before asking "What would that be?"

"This." He said before he captured her lips in a breath stealing kiss.

* * *

Just a fair warning the next chapter is going to rated M for sexuality.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is rated M for sexuality. If you are the _least_ bit sensitive or blush easily I would wait for my next update.

* * *

Chapter 8

Norrington pressed her firmly against the wall as he kissed her and moved to sink his fingers into her hair. She glided her fingers up his back to clutch at his shoulders as her knees weakened. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip to signal he wanted more intimate access and she quickly obliged, opening her mouth and seeking out his tongue. He caught her moan in his mouth and smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"Was that still terrible?" He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"It wasn't terrible the first time." She replied, pulling off his wig and tossing it on the table next to her.

"But you said..." He began.

"You were so dead set against having anything to do with me that I had to prove you wrong. I was trying to torture you." She said as she began sifting her fingers through his soft brown hair and tugged him closer.

"Well you're doing a damned fine job." He growled in her ear before capturing her lips again.

His hands slipped to her waist and stroked the small of her back and she could have sworn that he had singed a hole in her dress. He thrust his tongue in the warm recesses of her mouth again and pressed so close that she could not doubt that he wanted her.

He broke the kiss and began nibbling his way down. Across her bottom lip, to her jaw, to her neck, her shoulder and back up again until he reached her ear. He bit her lobe gently then laved it with his tongue. She sighed and he felt he knees buckle as she clung to him, struggling to remain upright.

"Commodore." She moaned.

"James." He insisted.

"James." She repeated in a breathy voice.

"I love how my name sounds on your lips." He replied as he lifted her easily and set her on the table, pausing to just admire her.

Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed from his fingers. He'd never seen anything more tempting.

"What?" She asked self consciously smoothing her hair down.

"You're very beautiful. Every time I see you my mouth goes dry. Even when I was angry over the engagement, I had to fight to stay away from you." He replied and watched as she blushed.

"You are the most handsome man I've ever seen." She admitted shyly, reaching for his hand and pulling him close so that her legs were either side of his hips.

He'd never wanted anyone so much in his life. He kissed her fiercely until he was panting and so drugged with the taste of her that he had to break away. James buried his face in the crook of her neck and began pressing kisses there in between ragged breaths.

Elise felt as if her whole body were on fire from his heated kisses and she didn't know what it would take to cool it down again. She just knew she needed more from him.

She guided his hands to her heavy breasts and watched his eyes as they lifted to hers with surprise.

"Touch me James." She said with false bravado and tugged her bodice loose.

"Elise..." He groaned.

"Please." She begged as she arched into his hands.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"I've never been more certain. I'm aflame and only you can quench it. I want it to be you." She said, leaning further back inviting him to feast on her bared flesh.

Norrington watched hungrily as her nipples hardened at the exposure to the cooler air of the room and he could resist no longer. He stooped to capture a crested peak in his hot mouth while his hand stroked the other breast until he reversed his attentions. Her hands slid into his hair as if to hold him there as she thrust her head back. He nipped and licked at her until she moaned and bit her lip as he looked at her from under lowered lashes.

His free hand pulled her dress down lower to expose her flat stomach and he nibbled his way down to her belly button.

"What do you say we get this out of the way?" He asked as he began tugging on her dress, feeling her tremble beneath him.

Not trusting her voice she only nodded and shifted to help him. He stripped her of her clothes until she lay before him wearing nothing but her sparkling diamond necklace.

It was his turn to groan at the erotic picture she made, reclining on the table where he took his meals so that all her womanly beauty was exposed to his gaze.

"Perfect." He whispered before leaning down to capture a hardened nipple.

Elise felt completely vulnerable but at the same time she trusted him with it. He wouldn't abuse his power over her. This was what she wanted. There were so many foreign sensations running through her she didn't have time to think. Only feel. Her nerves were humming and her heart was singing.

She found her body uncontrollably rubbing against his, the friction of his breeches against her heat was making her eyes glass over and the only noises she seemed capable of was moaning or mewing.

He nipped particularly hard on her nipple as his fingers stroked the inside of her thigh until he reached her wet heat. She gasped as he began caressing her hooded femininity and she experienced on onslaught of pleasure that was not comparable to anything she'd felt before.

James gazed into her blue eyes that were shining with innocence and felt his heart squeeze at the pain he was going to cause her. He pulled his hand away only long enough to shrug out of his coat and cravat but still she groaned in protest.

"I'm going to get you as ready as possible but I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt for a minute." He said softly and leaned down to kiss her.

"I trust you. Love me." She replied when he pulled away, finally finding her voice.

He kissed his way down her body until he was kneeling before her. She leaned all the way back on the table, unable to support herself any longer as he kissed her thighs until the first touch of his tongue to her cored nerves had her sitting bolt upright.

"James?" She asked unsurely.

"Shh. It's alright. Just say the word and I'll stop." He said soothingly and resumed his attentions.

She forced herself to lay back down. She didn't know what she wanted but she didn't stop him. His wicked mouth and tongue had her writhing beneath him until she was so close to an edge that she'd never been on before. She didn't know whether to step back or jump off. He lapped at her delicate folds and then added two fingers to his ministrations until she was left little choice but to be shoved from the precipice.

Elise cried out and spasmed around his digits as she thrashed about in ecstasy but he stayed with her until she had calmed down. She lay there, utterly boneless for about a minute while she caught her breath and she was able to sit up again. He pulled her to him for a heated kiss and she could taste herself on his tongue, renewing her passions and making her ache to feel him as he had felt her.

She slid off the table, untucked his white shirt and began unbuttoning it until she could push it from his shoulders, his pants soon followed so that he was as exposed as she was.

She backed up to admire his leanly muscled body before pushing him onto the table with a wicked smile. Mimicking his previous actions, she stepped between his legs and pressed a kiss to the strong column of his neck, moving toward his shoulder and lower until she scraped her teeth across his flat nipples, giving his the same attention that he'd gave hers.

She listened with delight as he groaned when she ran her fingers timidly up his thigh until she was grasping his velvet shaft. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sheer size of him as she stroked him in wonder and lowered her head to take him in her mouth.

James was too close to losing it to take her intimacies and had to put a stop to her curious exploration.

"Stop love." He said with a pained look.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked worriedly, feeling silly and inexperienced.

"You did something right. Too right. I'm afraid I can't control myself when it comes to you." He explained and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to control yourself. I want to see the cool and collected Commodore lose it." She said and began stroking him again.

"Be careful what you wish for love." He growled and pulled her to him so hard that she toppled over.

He caught her and rolled her underneath him as he kissed her surprised lips. She groaned beneath him and stroked her fingers from his lower back to his shoulders. James poised himself at her heated entrance and plunged into her with one stroke. Her eyes widened with pain and her nails dug into his back as he forced himself to hold still so that she could adjust to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly.

She nodded and pulled his head to hers roughly for a kiss as she nipped on his lips, he supposed to distract herself from the pain. He thrust into her again and again until she was matching the steady rhythm. He could tell the moment when he was no longer hurting her, her kisses became softer and needier as she mewed low in her throat.

She was so tight and she just felt so damned good he knew he wouldn't last long in her wet heat. He broke away from her lips to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her heated flesh until he could captured a straining nipple his mouth.

With a sudden burst of strength that he wouldn't have thought her capable of she had rolled them over so that she was straddling him. The sexy picture she made would be forever ingrained in his mind. His hands on her breasts, her back arched, her tousled red curls tumbling around her shoulders and the incoherent noises of pleasure she was making as she rode him were enough to send him to his release. He screamed out her name as he spilled himself inside her.

She didn't stop riding him until she had came a second time, her muscles clenched around him as she shook and moaned in pleasure. She collapsed on top of him in exhaustion and he reached up to stroke her back.

"Wow." Was all he said. It had never been like that. Ever. Of course, his heart had never been involved either.

Elise had nothing to compare it to but she didn't see how it could get better than that. She managed to lift her head and lose herself in his green eyes.

"Mmm." She replied with a satisfied smile. "I hurt in places I never knew existed."

He sat up quickly, bringing her with him. "See what you do to me? I should have been more gentle. I forgot. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Don't be sorry. I've never been better. It's a good hurt." She replied before kissing him passionately. She felt him stirring against her stomach and she pulled back to smile.

"Ready again?" She teased.

"I fear with you I'm always ready." He answered seriously.

Elise could see that not being in control of himself bothered him and she said they only thing that she could think of to comfort him.

"James, you can't control everything. Some things are too big to fight against. Fate is at work here. Relax and see where it takes you."

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They froze as their surprised eyes met, each with the same silent question.

"Who could that be?" James asked quietly, voicing it first.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Miss Gold?" Came Gillette's voice from the other side.

"Damn. I forgot about him." Elise said with a frustrated sigh.

"You knew he was coming? You were going to allow him in your quarters? Alone?" He asked jealously.

"Calm down James. It's not what you think at all. Besides, you were in my room alone." She said with exasperation.

"And look what just happened." He pointed out.

She would have laughed had they not been in such a precarious position.

"Miss Gold? Are you alright?" Gillette called.

She slipped as quietly as she could off James's lap and began tugging her dress on. James watched a moment before doing the same.

"He caught me as I was leaving the galley. He wanted to have dinner. I shook him off by telling him that I didn't feel well and I was going to go lay down. He said he'd check on me. That's it. He certainly wants more but he is not going to get it." She said as she helped him button his shirt the rest of the way.

"Indeed? Has he bothering you often?" Norrington asked protectively.

"Yes. Since he learned who my father was. The allure of my father's power is enough to tempt some men. Married or not." She replied contemptuously.

"He told you he was married?" He asked in surprise.

"He didn't have to. He has a white ring around his left hand where his wedding band should be." She said.

"I've been playing this game for a while now James. Don't look so surprised. You don't get to be my age with a father like mine and not learn to be cautious and read the signs. He's not the first man to try and woo me." She continued at his raised eyebrows.

"Nor am I." He said resentfully.

"I'm certain I'm not your first James. Listen, others have tried but you're the first one who has caught me. The only one." She assured him with a tempting kiss.

"Miss Gold? Are you sleeping?" Gillette's voice interrupted.

"What do you say we get rid of the Lieutenant once and for all?" Norrington said.

"I'm welcome to ideas." She agreed.

Norrington grinned at her wickedly before running a hand through his hair to muss it as he crossed to the door.

"James? What are you going to do?" She asked as she tried not to laugh but he had already opened the door to a shocked looking Gillette.

"Good evening Lieutenant. What's the problem?" He asked casually, making sure the door was open wide enough that Gillette could see Elise.

"Commodore!" He replied in surprise as he tried to hide a bottle of rum behind his back. "I was just checking on Miss Gold. She was feeling a little ill earlier."

"I doubt rum would have helped but in any case she's much better. She just had a little...exercise and that cleared it all up. Thanks for your concern. I'll let you return to your duties." Norrington said in his commanding tone and shut the door on his speechless officer.

Elise was doubled over in laughter and when she stood again she had tears streaming down her face.

"You do realize he's going to sully my good reputation." She said with her hands on her hips.

"What makes you say that?" He asked huskily as he moved closer to her.

"He's going to tell the other men what he just saw." She replied.

"I think that's the first time that man has ever been topped. He's infamous for his womanizing ways. I think he'll be too embarrassed to tell the other men." Norrington assured her and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you known for Commodore Norrington?" She asked, her lips a fraction of an inch from his.

"My control." He answered and crushed his lips down on hers.

* * *

Thank you all for you reviews! I live for reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to those that review. You are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 9

From the moment James had kissed her last night he knew he was in trouble. She scrambled his mind, made him forget himself and lose his precious control. They had talked and made love until he left her at dawn because he didn't want the men's tongues to start wagging.

The second he woke up he'd been in a haze, not really knowing what he was doing but going purely from habit and had spent the day trying to shake off strange looks from the crew, hoping for a sign of Elise and counting the hours until night fall.

Just as last night, he had waited until his men had fallen asleep and then snuck back to the captains quarters to see her. But this time he approached with anxiety. He didn't know exactly why he was nervous, perhaps because it was a new day.

He found himself at her door too soon and cleared his throat nervously. What if she regretted last night? After all she was a well bred sophisticate and he'd taken her innocence.

He knocked softly and waited with baited breath in the silence. When she didn't answer he knocked again and whispered her name. He wondered if she had fallen asleep and cracked the door.

But he found the room empty. Her shoes were in the middle of the floor but she was no where to be seen. The fact that she wasn't there waiting for him did nothing to ease his doubt and he closed the door silently to go search for her.

He wandered around the perimeter of the ship and finally found her at the stern. She was barefoot and wearing one of his uniform shirts that fell to her knees. He couldn't help comparing her to a beautiful sea goddess as she stared unseeingly into the blackness of the nights ocean. He glanced around to make sure that none of the crew was up before he walked stealthily across the dark deck.

Elise heard him approaching but was too lost in thought to register it until he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder after pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Hi. Were you looking for me?" She asked uncertainly, not sure how to act after last night. This was the first time she'd seen him all day.

"I was. Am." He said as he nibbled on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I needed some air." She replied distractedly.

"What is it love?" He murmured in her ear.

"Just thinking." She sighed as she absently stroked his hand at her waist.

"What about?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. Nothing vital. This and that." She answered vaguely and leaned back into his strength, her head dropping back onto his chest.

"It looks more important than just this or that." He coaxed and drew her closer as he voiced his worry. "Are you regretting last night?"

"Certainly not. I don't regret anything I've done pertaining to you." She reassured him and turned her head to press a kiss to his strong jaw line. "Do you?"

"I thought I would but I don't." He said honestly.

She knew he was dealing with the fact that he had given up control and allowed him that rationalization without offense.

He continued to hold her for several minutes, rocking them gently back and forth. He sensed the depth of her trouble and again voiced his concern.

"You look so lost. I wish you'd trust me enough to let me help you Elise."

"I do trust you...with every fiber of my being. I just don't want to be a bother." She said.

At that he turned her around and met her eyes. "Don't ever feel that way. You are never a bother. I will always have time for you."

He saw her eyes tear but she blinked them away quickly before she kissed him lightly on the lips. He realized that with a man as important as her father that she'd probably never been told that before and his heart squeezed for her.

"I'm worried about my father. Wondering if he's alive and where he is. What if the pirates took him? He must be in much despair. What if he thinks I'm dead? He probably thought I was on that ship when it exploded. How he must be torturing himself." She said in a rush.

"Like you are?" He asked with a smile as he stroked her hair back.

"Like father like daughter." She said ruefully, her eyes full of remorse.

"Is there something you're not telling me? You look as if there is more bothering you." He noticed astutely.

"You don't miss much do you?" She replied.

"Commodore." He said sheepishly. "It's my job to notice."

"Oh James!" She suddenly burst into tears and buried her head in his neck catching him completely off guard.

"Shh, love. It's alright. What's the matter?" He asked as he pulled her back into his arms and resumed his rocking.

"This is all my fault. We'd never have even been on that ship if it weren't for me." She sniffed.

"Why do you say that?" He inquired as he offered her a handkerchief.

She pulled back to dab at her eyes before answering him. "I hate to even say it. You're going to think I'm awful."

"I very much doubt that Elise." James assured her.

"I told you that my father agreed to revoke my marriage arrangement? Well that was only after I had acted like a complete and utterly spoiled child. I was to be married when I turned one and twenty but I barely spoke ten words to him together for the whole year I was twenty. The words I did speak were harsh and spoken in anger. I knew no other way to make him understand that I could never love someone that I had no hand in picking. There is nothing about Andrew that I find attractive. He is brash, snobby and condescending to all he meets, myself included. I know I could never love him and I refuse to spend my days being miserable. I tried to appeal to my father on a logical level but he would not listen."

"How _did_ he happen to choose Andrew Devereaux?" James asked.

"His father and my father were the closest of friends. They started a merchant business together but soon my father became quite successful and did not need a partner any longer so he bought out Lord Devereaux's side. I was promised while they were still partnered but the Devereaux's left for Port Royal when I was eleven."

"Surely if they were such close friends Lord Devereaux would not protest the cessation." James said.

"My father did write him about it but he received a letter back protesting the termination. You see, Lord Devereaux is very concerned with money, class and social stature so in his eyes there is no one else fitting for his son. The eldest daughter of the wealthiest man in England. Their fortune is exceeded only by my own father's and Lord Devereaux would never allow his son to marry beneath him. He would sure disinherit him and Andrew would never allow that to happen. He has no skills of his own to make his own way. He's been counting on that money since he was old enough to realize what money was." She answered.

"I see. I'm sorry. Continue." James apologized.

"Where was I, ah yes, I stormed, raged, shouted and acted like a juvenile whelp for the whole year I was twenty until my father finally caved. There is nothing that I seek that he would not give me and that's how I repay him? It was behavior completely unbefitting of a lady not to mention that I was an awful daughter to a more than loving father. We were on our way to Port Royal to inform Lord Devereaux that the marriage would not be taking place. So you see it's all my doing." She ended with another sniffle. "Now you think ill of me."

"I do not think ill of you. Why would you not want to live your life with love? I'm sure your father forgives you and only wants your happiness. I know it's easier said than done but you can't be so hard on yourself." He said soothingly.

"I know that. I really do. But I'm terrified of arriving at Port Royal. It will just make it all seem more real. What if I hear certain news of his death? Or his capture? What if there is no news? What if the last memory I have of him is me treating him like that? I'm scared for him. I'm scared for my family. I'm scared for me." She replied, venting every frustration running through her mind.

"I can't do anything about your father or family right now but I will take care of you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You'll come to Netherfield with me. " He told her firmly.

"Netherfield?" She asked with confusion.

"My home in Port Royal." He explained.

"You are too generous. I want you to know, that no matter what happens you will forever have my gratitude Commodore James Norrington. You've saved my life in more ways than one." She said smiling up at him, her eyes still reflecting her forlornness.

"We'll be back in Port Royal the day after tomorrow. I promise that as soon as we get to land I will do everything in my power to find him and bring him back. We'll try Lord Devereaux first. He knew you were coming and is therefore most likely to have useful news." James said.

"You'd ask the man I was promised to for help?" She raised her hand to cup his cheek and he pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Anything to take the sadness from your eyes." He answered.

"My father would like you. You're honorable and noble, the two qualities that he values above all else. You're a good man James. Any woman would be lucky to have you." She whispered softly.

"You're the only woman I want." He said quietly, not quite sure he was ready to admit that yet.

"It's ok. I don't need your pledges of undying emotion right now. It is what it is and I'm not going to force it." She replied, reading his hesitation and moving to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"How are you so relaxed in the uncertain?" He wondered, tugging her close.

"I trust fate. Sometimes you just have to let things happen James." She said pulling him down for a kiss full of promises.

* * *

I hope Elise didn't come off as too, how do I put it...bratty. I'mgoing for humanity not bitchy. Can't havea perfect herione. Everyone has flaws.

And what is up with her father? Where could he possibly be?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all those that take the time to review. It really makes it easier to write when you know people are enjoying it. I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Elise stood at the bow railing and watched nervously as James called out orders to his men. It was just before noon and they were coming up on Port Royal. Her stomach knotted with anxiety and she silently mused how fast time could pass when you didn't want it to. Where had yesterday gone?

"How are you holding up?" James asked quietly as he passed her.

"Ok." She replied with a forced smile.

"Liar." He said and quickly squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll be docked in less than an hour. Why don't you return to your quarters and pack your things. I put a bag in there for you."

Elise nodded numbly and turned to do as he suggested while James watched with frustration and wished he could take her worry away. She would feel better once they received some concrete information and spoke to Lord Devereaux.

He had spent most of yesterday trying to reassure her but she wouldn't have any part of it. Not that he could really blame her. He imagined he would be putting himself through the same self torture that she was had he been in her place. The devotion she had to her father was very touching and the fact that she loved her family so completely and unapologetically beckoned to him on an untapped level, making him wonder what it would be like if she loved him that way. He quickly shook that thought away.

He was certain that her father was alive. After studying the wreckage of _Gold's Red Angel _James had his own suspicions on what had happened to Lord Gold but he wasn't about to share them with Elise until they reached land. He had no desire to plague her further.

"Jones! Bring her around." He ordered as he forced himself back into action.

Elise packed her things slowly. Her dresses, her comb, everything she touched seemed to have a memory of James connected with it. His burning touch, his deep voice, his rich laugh. She was going to miss the intimacy of this cabin.

She looked around, surveying the room until her eyes fell on the table where he had first taken her and her blood heated at the memory. Funny how she had almost began considering this home.

She was dreading having to face Andrew. He was definitely the least amiable person in her acquaintance. Every time she went to visit him she had to prepare herself for his condescension and censure but she never lasted long before her temper flared. She thought him rude and snobby. He thought her sassy and defiant. His opinion met little to her but this time she needed his help so she would be biting her tongue. Most forcefully and probably often.

She wondered briefly if Andrew would still treat her shabbily in front of James, then delighted in picturing James defending her honor and putting the mighty Lord Devereaux in his place. She had no doubt that he would should the occasion call for it. James would never treat a woman with the contempt that Andrew did.

_That's not entirely true. Remember the day he took you shopping, _she argued with herself. _But at least he realized how crude he was being and apologized. He's been nothing but a perfect gentlemen since. _

She fingered the bodice of her last dress to be packed, the dress that she had been rescued in. It was burned, torn and practically ruined from all the exposure to the salt but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

The dress had many happy memories. From the day her father had given it to her to the day that James had found her floating at sea.

She laughed out loud as a thought suddenly struck her, _Andrew has finally found a use for himself_. She might never have met James had it not been for Andrew's unpleasantness and this whole debacle. The only bright spot in a grey situation.

"What are you laughing at love?" Came James's voice from the doorway, pulling her from her revere.

"Irony." She replied, shoving her dress in the bag.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, striding over to her.

"Well this whole time I've been angry at myself. Blaming myself for being on that ship to begin with. But the truth is, had I not been in that exact place at that time I would never have met you." She said with more animation than she had shown in days.

James looked at her in confusion and wondered what had brought on that change. How did she go from blatant fear to perfect acceptance?

"What are you talking about Elise?" He asked with bewilderment.

"It was fate James. Fate brought us there at that moment." She said as if that explained everything.

"What is it with you and fate?" He asked nonplused.

"Do you not believe in fate?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes things just happen." He said honestly.

"I see." She replied, not pressing the matter further.

"I've decided something. You are so right, my father is alive. I know that now. I feel it. It's just a matter of finding him." Elise continued excitedly.

"I'm glad you are finally listening to me but it seems awful sudden. You were depressed not even forty minutes ago. What brought this on?" James wondered.

"You know, I don't know." She said.

"You are a complicated woman Miss Gold." He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Never apologize for being who you are." He said and squeezed her hand.

A throat cleared in the doorway and they jumped apart innocently.

"Mr. Smith!" Elise said and ushered him in.

"I've just come to say good bye young missy." Smith said.

"Thank you. For everything. You're kindness will always be remembered." She replied.

"You're going to be staying with Commodore Norrington then?" Smith asked.

"Yes. The Commodore was kind enough to provide me with a place to stay." She said carefully.

"I told you he was a generous man. He'll keep you safe and help you find your way." Smith said in a low voice so that Commodore Norrington couldn't hear.

"You mean he'll help me find my father." She corrected.

"That too." He answered softly and hugged her briefly before backing up. "Well good bye Miss Gold. It was a pleasure. I hope we meet again."

"You too Mr. Smith. Thanks again." She said pondering his words.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing. He just came to wish me well." She replied.

"I came to tell you that we're docked. Are you finished packing?" He said as he suddenly remembered his purpose for coming in.

"Yes." She answered grabbing her bag which he promptly took for her.

"I thought we'd stop and get you more clothes, perhaps some nightgowns as well, along with some sundries. Then return to Netherfield to freshen up before going to Lord Devereaux's. What do you think?" He asked offering her his free arm and leading her out of the room.

"You are too good to me Commodore. Thank you." She replied with a smile.

Elise followed James off the ship to the waiting carriage where he introduced her to Mr. Gibson, his steward. She could see the surprise in Gibson's face when told that she would be staying at Netherfield but he masked it quickly. Obviously Netherfield was not used to hosting guests.

"I didn't know you kept a steward." Elise said when they had situated themselves in the carriage.

"I'm away so much it's the most practical." He replied.

They stopped at a clothing store just as he promised where he bought her three more dresses and four nightgowns before heading to the general store that was directly across it. After making quite a few purchases and squeezing them into the carriage Gibson took them on to Netherfield.

James was very anxious for Elise's approval. He didn't have her money but he did come from a long line of high ranking military men which afforded him a living that was better than most in his profession. He was sure Netherfield was not near as grand as her home in London but he loved his beachfront home, it was regarded as one of the most happily situated estates in Port Royal. He waited apprehensively for her reaction when they turned up the driveway.

Elise looked curiously out the window of the carriage as they approached and felt her mouth drop open unbecomingly. The house was much bigger than she would have expected and the views it must allow could not be beat.

"James! You did not tell me you lived on the beach. You're never away from the sea then are you? It's beautiful." She exclaimed as she took in the large stone house.

"Then you approve of it?" He asked.

"How could someone not? It's lovely." She assured him.

"Is that your beach?" She asked, her mind racing with wicked moonlight seductions.

"It is." He replied as the carriage stopped.

He didn't wait for Gibson to open the door before flinging it open and helping Elise down himself. He was eager to show her around now that he had her favor. He started with the grounds then made his way inside.

The more he showed her the more enthralled she became. Each room had charm to it and she could see that he'd taken great pains to see that his taste was reflected in it.

He watched her wander around, exclaiming over paintings and sculptures. He had to admit he liked her in his home. She looked so...right. As if she belonged there.

He cleared his throat against the thoughts he wasn't ready for and led her upstairs to where she would be staying. Gibson had already brought her things up and was hanging them neatly in the wardrobe.

"Mr. Gibson, we'll be needing the carriage later. We have business." James said, dismissing him.

"Aye sir. Dinner will be at five sharp. If you need anything Miss Gold don't hesitate to ask." Gibson replied, excusing himself.

Elise took in the rich furnishings before moving to enjoy the prospect from her window. She looked down at the palm trees and shoreline of the ocean and smiled.

"James. I can't imagine a more beautiful view." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

"Where's your room?" She asked curiously.

"Just down the hall. I'll leave you to rest then. I'm sure you're tired." He said as he made his way to the door.

"I am." She admitted, hard on his heels. "I always forget how odd it feels being on land after so long at sea. I think I'll take a nap."

"I'll send one of the servants to wake you near dinner." He said as he turned around, surprised she was so close.

"Have I thanked you yet?" She as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his surprised lips. She sank her fingers into his hair and moaned in pleasure as he gathered her close and deepened it until they were both panting for breath.

Why was every kiss like that? It just burned out of control too quickly and left him wanting her.

"Only a few hundred times. But if they all go like that you can thank me a few hundred more." He said disentangling himself from her temptation. "Pleasant dreams." He added before he closed the door.

After dinner James summoned the carriage and they set off toward Lord Devereaux's, both with apprehension in their stomach. James held her hand in what he hoped was a supporting manner, alternating between squeezing it and patting it reassuringly.

James felt his jaw drop at the enormous house that was drawing ever closer. It was three stories high and seemed to be a mile long. He was momentarily unsure why she would want him instead of Lord Devereaux, who could clearly give her so much more than he could ever dream of. Even her next words couldn't take away the intimidation.

"I have to warn you, Andrew speaks with great superciliousness." She said as James helped her from the carriage.

"Even to you?" He asked incredulously, guiding her up the walkway.

"The only one he shows any respect to is his father." She replied before knocking on the heavy teak door.

An aloof grey haired man in his fifties opened the door, his eyes widened with shock when they registered the person on the other side.

"Lady Gold! What a pleasant surprise. Come in." The butler said.

"Hello Mr. Bright. This is Commodore James Norrington." She replied.

"How do you do sir? I'll tell Master you're here. You may wait in the parlor." Mr. Bright said before disappearing into the vast house.

"Are you alright?" She asked James as she led him to the parlor. He looked positively apprehensive.

"You said he was wealthy but I had no idea his estate was this large." He answered unsurely. He wondered just how big her home in London was. If her father's wealth exceeded Lord Devereaux's he couldn't begin to imagine what sort of mansion she lived in. He began to feel less and less worthy of her.

"I told you he was obsessed with money. It's all a show for visitors." She whispered when she heard footsteps nearing them.

James and Elise watched the doorway expectantly until Lord Andrew Devereaux was framed in it.

* * *

Small cliffy just to keep you wanting more :)

I'm so mean.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them! Keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 11 

James tried very hard to keep his face expressionless as he summed up the other man. He was much shorter than he anticipated, not even two inches taller than Elise herself. He had blonde hair that was coiffed into a perfect tie back lending him an air of weakness. His blue eyes were glacial and calculating as he sized up the rooms occupants. James knew instantly that he did not like him.

"I was under the impression that you were dead." Lord Andrew Devereaux said coldly as he fixed Elise with an icy stare.

The first words out her fiance's mouth solidified Norrington's opinion. No sign of relief or worry just pure contempt. He bristled at the audacity but heeded her warnings and bit his tongue.

"I very well might have been had it not been for my rescuer. Lord Andrew Devereaux this is Commodore James Norrington of the British Royal Navy." She replied cordially as if she hadn't noticed his biting tone.

"It's a great comfort to find my fiancee alive. I'm much indebted to you I'm sure." Lord Devereaux said but made no move to acknowledge him.

James knew that nothing was further from the truth and couldn't help but notice a disappointment masked in his face.

"May we sit?" Elise asked, hiding her exasperation. She'd never seen Andrew be such a poor host before. He lived to show off his wealth and upbringing.

"Of course." He asked as his manners kicked in.

Andrew watched her sharply with his eyebrows raised and it was only after she had already sat that she realized she should have sat next to Andrew not James.

"Shall I call for some tea, Commodore was it?" He continued in a challenging tone.

"Commodore yes. And no thank you I'm fine. Miss Gold?" James asked Elise politely, ignoring Devereaux's rudeness.

"Nothing for me." She replied uncomfortably as she watched the two men eyeing each other. "Andrew, have you heard any news on my father?"

James watched as Devereaux shifted awkwardly and flicked his eyes uncomfortably a moment before answering in a strained tone.

"He sent a letter here. So how did Commodore Norrington rescue you darling?" He asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject, catching James's attention even further.

Not that he knew anything about Lord Andrew Devereaux, nor being engaged for that matter but Devereaux seemed to show no sign of solace that Elise was alive. In fact, unless he was much mistaken he detected mortification behind his carefully controlled looks and his tone and manners appeared forced.

"What did the letter say?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't recall at the moment." Devereaux said distractedly.

"How long ago did you receive it?" She asked as she jumped up.

"Eight days ago." He replied.

"I want to see that letter Andrew." She said.

"Now? It's locked up in my library." He grumbled.

James felt his distaste shoot even higher if that was possible and he quickly understood why Elise had fought her father so hard on marrying him. He couldn't imagine her loving free spirit being stuck for eternity to this unfeeling contemptible dolt.

"Please Andrew. It's very important to me." She begged.

"It's late dearest. What do you say I call on you first thing in the morning and I'll bring it to you?" He offered.

James stood, unable to hold his tongue any longer. "I assure you we will not stay long, just get the letter and we'll be on our way. She would like to see the letter now, not in the morning. Miss Gold has been agonizing and worrying about her father's safety for over a week. Surely you will not deny her. "

"I'm not leaving until I see it." She told Andrew, grateful for James's presence. He was standing next to her and she could feel his warmth seeping into her as he strong-armed Andrew.

"Of course darling." He replied all but biting it out as he glared daggers at James. "Excuse me a few moments while I fetch that for you."

"Thank you." She said to his retreating back.

She turned to roll her eyes at James but he had moved to the window and was staring out silently with his hands clasped behind his back.

"That's your thinking pose." She said quietly, making sure Andrew was out of ear shot.

"It doesn't feel right. Do you feel it?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I told you he was very condescending." She replied.

"It's not that. It's just...if he thought you were dead why didn't Bright say anything about it? He was surprised to see you here, not surprised you were alive. Surely a man with Devereaux's money and power would have told the servants that his fiancee, who would soon be mistress of his house, had died." James said.

"Well maybe he..." She trailed off, unable to come up with an explanation to that.

"And why does he show no relief that you are, in fact, alive?" James pointed out.

"Disappointed probably. He doesn't like me any better than I like him." She answered with a dry laugh.

"It's not even that love. It's not disappointment. It's...dismay, like he's unable to believe it. Like it's wrong." He concluded.

"What are you getting at?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure. Do you find him to be acting out of sorts?" He inquired.

"Well, a bit. Quite a bit actually." She admitted.

"How?"

"He's not being as difficult as normal." She said.

"That's him not being difficult?" James asked in disbelief.

"Hard to believe right?" She laughed ruefully.

"It's deplorable and he should be embarrassed about his lack of manners. But that's not it either. There is insidiousness lurking in gaze. He's not to be trusted Elise." He said, crossing to her.

"James..." She began.

Norrington heard a noise in the hall and pressed his hand to her mouth to stop her. "He's coming back. Believe me Elise. Get the letter and let us linger here no more. You can read it in the carriage." He whispered before resuming his spot on the couch.

Andrew entered silently holding a rolled piece of parchment. Elise looked at James out of the corner of her eye before she ran across the room and all but snatched it out of his hand.

"Thank you Andrew. We'll be on our way then." She said as she edged her way to the door.

"You're not going to read it?" Devereaux asked eyeing the Commodore with derision when he followed Elise.

"I'd like to read it in private. You understand." She said with a smile, knowing he didn't understand but also knowing he wouldn't admit it.

"Of course darling. This must be very hard on you, you must be emotionally exhausted. I'll call on you first thing tomorrow morning. Then we'll get this all sorted out." Andrew replied kindly and brought her hand to his lips to press a gallant kiss to the back.

Elise looked at him warily. She hadn't really believed James, thinking him just jealous and over suspicious, but that one out of character phrase and gesture was enough to shoot a tingle of realization down her spine. Emotionally exhausted indeed. He knew nothing of emotions, let alone hers.

"I appreciate it. Good evening." She replied and tugged her hand back, appalled at false tenderness. She chanced a glance at James's reaction and found him gazing murderously at Andrew. She cleared her throat meaningfully to draw his attention to the inappropriateness of his countenance and he quickly replaced his savage look with a stoic one.

"Are you staying at the inn?" Andrew asked, leading them to the front door.

"Yes. The Royal Inn, same as normal." She said in an innocent tone, wanting nothing more than to get away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Say nine o'clock?" He asked.

"Fine. Till tomorrow."

"Commodore, it was a pleasure." Devereaux said magnanimously.

"It was all mine." Norrington replied just as fictiously as he stepped onto the moonlit path.

"Don't say anything until we get into the carriage." Elise said in a low tone as she followed James down the drive and didn't elaborate until they were safely inside and driving away. "You're right. He's not to be trusted, he was not himself. It feels wrong."

"I studied him carefully and his actions are those of an unscrupulous man." James agreed and watched as she unrolled the letter from her father.

"You think he's planning something." She said astutely. "What do you believe it is?"

"I hardly know." He said and fell into a silence, pondering Devereaux's motives as Elise read her letter by the light of the full moon that was pouring in through the windows.

He heard her gasp as she reached for his hand and he focused his attention on her, watching her eyes widen as she read.

"Oh James!" She cried in a tone crossed with elation and terror. "My father is alive!"

"That's wonderful. But..." He prompted, feeling it coming and bracing himself.

"He's been captured by the pirates and they are demanding a ransom of fifty thousand pounds." She said as her eyes welled up.

"Now now, calm yourself. May I see the letter?" He asked. She handed it to him numbly and tried to quiet her sobs.

James skimmed through it, certain phrases catching his attention. Captured, ransom, fifty thousand pounds, meet in Tortuga for the exchange, two weeks time or Lord Gold would be killed.

It solidified his fear and he spoke without thinking. "I knew it."

"You suspected this?" She asked angrily and dropped his hand as if it had burned her.

"I did." He replied and mentally kicked himself.

"How long have you thought this?" She ranted.

"Since the day found the wreckage." He admitted.

"Why did you not say anything to me about it?" She demanded.

"You were under enough stress. I did not wish to burden you further." He said apologetically.

"Hmpf." Was her only reply as she stared out the window.

"I know you're very scared love but lashing out at me is not going to help matters." He added gently.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too. When did Devereaux say he got this letter?" He questioned.

"Eight days ago." Elise answered.

"We have six days to get to Tortuga." He said urgently as plans started forming in his well trained mind.

Elise jumped as James suddenly hit the top of the carriage and came to a stop. "Gibson, see Miss Gold home. I'll continue on foot." He said as he jumped out.

"I want you to pack up all your things when you get there. Be ready to leave by the time I return." James continued in a softer tone to Elise.

"Where are you going? Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." He said and sprinted off.

Her whole life was crashing down on her and this is how he chose to deal with it? Elise watched him with confusion and wondered what he could be planning.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, don't throw anything at me. I've been sick for a week :(

But I'm back now! I hope this chapter makes up for it...lots going on.

I appreciate all the reviews and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I especially want to thank those who gave suggestions. Who knows, I just may use it!

Chapter 12

Elise went up stairs as soon as she entered the house to do as she was told and start packing. Her mind was whirling with emotion as she tossed her clothes into the trunk Gibson had brought to her.

She paused in her task and sank to the bed with a hand pressed to her forehead. She had no idea where she was going to come up with the fifty thousand pounds for the ransom. If she was in England then it wouldn't be a problem but she had no funds here.

Asking James for it seemed wrong, and besides, she doubted if he would even have that kind of money. That he would be willing to give to her anyway.

There was only one person she knew in Port Royal who had that kind of money. He would never give it to her, of course. Willingly. She stood back up and resumed her packing slowly as she tried to talk herself out of the idea brewing in her mind.

_I'm sure he's sleeping by now. He'd never even hear you. It would be simple enough to take what you need, _she thought to herself.

_James would be very angry with you, _she admonished.

_I bet you could be back by the time he returned, _she reasoned. _He'd never even have to know you left. _

Elise dropped the dress she was holding as she came to her decision. She went to the desk in the corner and pulled a quill out, scribbling a note to James just in case he should return before her.

She quietly opened the door and poked her head out to make sure Gibson wasn't anywhere around. When she determined the coast was clear she tiptoed down the stairs and had reached the front door when a thought occurred to her.

_A woman out alone this late at night will undoubtedly draw attention, which is the last thing I need._

She turned around and headed for the back of the house where James had showed her a room that held extra uniforms for the officers. She tugged on a pair of breeches, a white shirt, a coat, tucked her hair under a large triangular hat and grabbed a satchel.

_Better, _she thought as she surveyed herself in the mirror before heading toward the front door again. There were so many officers in Port Royal no one would give her a second glance.

It was a clear, bright, full moon lit night and Elise strode silently through town trying to look as if she belonged there until she came back upon Andrew's manor. She stood stock still as she took in the darkened windows. Normally she was irritated that Andrew went to bed so early but tonight she was certainly glad. She would just have to watch out for Bright. He tended to roam the house at various times during the night.

She slipped around back to the servant entrance which he foolishly kept unlocked, Andrew never thought anyone would dare enter his domain without permission. She smiled to herself and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she recalled his reply when she advised him how unwise it was to leave it unlocked.

He had ridiculously puffed up his chest, pulled a display sword from the mantel, said "let any man come uninvited into my home and see what he earns himself," and tried to do a fancy swishing jab with the sword. Unfortunately, since it was a display sword and not meant for such use, the blade had separated from the hilt and pierced his foot. Oh how he had howled.

Something like that would never happen to James. He was a man who knew how to handle himself. He was unarguably masculine yet with a gentleness that knew how handle those who needed a softer side.

She cracked the door open and let herself in, waiting with baited breath as her ears strained for any noises. When she heard none she stealthily wandered to the back of the house to his library. He kept his money in a wall safe that was located behind a portrait of himself. She had watched him open it many times, he'd always commented about how women weren't bright enough to remember numbers. She, of course, never contradicted him, letting him choose to believe what he wanted. Hi opinion mattered little to her.

The more she thought about Andrew the more convinced she became that she was making the right choice and felt no remorse for stealing from him. She resolutely swung the painting forward and spun in the combination. Her breath caught when the moonlight reflected off all the gold and currency in the safe.

Her father had never let her see inside their own safe. He thought that if his children witnessed their wealth than they would feel self important and superior. She was suddenly glad for his decision because she knew they were wealthier than the Devereaux's and if Andrew's stash was this much she shuddered to imagine what her father's was.

She forced herself into action and began counting out what she needed and slipping it into her satchel. The last bundle she grabbed had a piece of parchment balanced precariously on it and it fell to the floor when she grabbed it. She stooped to pick it up and her father's name on the letter caught her attention. Curious, she moved to stand in front of the window, using the light of the full moon to read it.

She was appalled at Andrew's obvious forgery, for this was not her father's writing and she was certain he would never do as this letter suggested. She gasped indignantly as she read it.

_I, Lord Charles Gold, leave this as my last will and testament. In the event of my death I bequeath to my beloved wife, Charmaine, the sum of one hundred and fifty thousand pounds to care for her and my five cherished daughters. My kin is also left with Gold Manor and the one hundred acres that goes with it. My business, Gold Transport, I leave to my eldest daughter, Elise. In the unlikely and regrettable event of her death Gold Transport will be left to my future son, Lord Andrew Devereaux. _

Elise felt an angry roar in her ears and her knees go weak with disbelief and had to lean against a wall to keep herself upright. She heard a floorboard creek above her head and she kicked herself back into action as she pocketed the letter. She returned to the safe to close it quietly and move the painting back before walking as fast and silently as she could down the hall.

The moment she reached the servant's entrance door and closed it she took off at a run. She needed to find James. The sooner the better.

She ran most of the way to Netherfield until a stitch in her side forced to a brisk walk, the moment it wore off though she took off at a run again. She burst in the front door, no longer caring about being secretive and began calling for James.

"James?" She shouted frantically as she ran up the stairs.

"James?"

"Lady Elise, he's not back yet." Gibson said as he emerged from lounge below her. "Good heavens. Is everything alright? You look panicked."

"No, it's not. I need to speak to the Commodore. Most urgently." She replied and ran back down the stairs.

"Shall I fetch him?" Gibson asked, noting her attire and the almost wild look in her eye.

"Please do. As quickly as possible." She answered.

"I'll do so at once." Gibson said immediately and went for his coat. "Will you be alright alone for a bit?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you." She replied when he reached the front door.

The second the door closed she raced upstairs to finish her packing. She tossed her things half hazardly into her trunk and threw the satchel of money in there before slamming it shut with a resounding bang. Then she had nothing to do but stew and pace, finally forcing herself to sit at the desk.

She pulled the letter from her pocket again, reading and rereading it. Mindlessly scribbling on it with her quill until she pulled back and saw that she had written the word 'lies' on it several times.

Elise started at the soft knock on her door, happy at Gibson's speed in his task. She crossed the room quickly and instead of James found Andrew on the other side, with a gun aimed directly at her head.

"Good evening darling." He said cheerfully and cocked the pistol.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously and backed away from him.

"Nice attire. Joined the Navy have we?" He asked sarcastically.

"I was just err.." She began.

"I know what you were doing. I saw you." He interrupted.

"Saw what?" She asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. I won't be fooled by a mere woman." He said.

"Mere woman?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You are far too rash, my dear." He replied maliciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Andrew." She answered and stood her ground.

"I think you do. You took money. From my safe." Andrew said with a cruel smile.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Elise replied.

"I saw you." He shouted. "What I want to know is where's your hero now, darling?"

The fact that she was very much alone hit her hard but she put on a brave face as he continued.

"A Commodore Elise? I must confess I'm very disappointed. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see it. Love is shining from your eyes every time you look at him. Of course he looks as if he couldn't give two straws about you. Being thrown over for a naval officer is hardly flattering to myself. He's quite savage." Andrew said snidely.

"He's more of a gentlemen than you can ever hope to become." She spat.

"There's that sassy spirit I despise so." He replied.

"Not half as much as I despise your ignorance, selfishness and arrogance." She said, saying the words she's been longing to say for eight years.

"Pretty strong words for a woman being held at gunpoint." He retorted and aimed the barrel at her temple.

Elise snapped her mouth shut as that fact just sank in. She looked into his maniacal blue eyes and tried to gauge what he was plotting.

"What do you intend to do Andrew? Kill me?" She asked, knowing he would never be able to kill her himself.

"My darling fiancé, you and I are going on a little trip. I see you've already packed, how helpful of you." He said.

"The only way you're going to be getting me out of this house is if you toss me over your shoulder and drag me out kicking and screaming." She replied angrily.

"You know, I thought you'd say that darling." He said with a wry smile and crossed the room swiftly. He brought the butt of the gun down sharply where her neck met her spine and caught her over his shoulder as she blacked out. "And you say I don't know you." He added with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! I live for reviews!

Lots of dialogue but I needed a transitional chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

James mentally practiced his request as he ran down the lane to the naval headquarters. He knew he would have to keep his emotions checked and hidden if he was to get his petition approved. The admiral was a man who was about practicality not recklessness. He would have to make it about Lord Gold and keep his mention of Elise to a minimum.

"Admiral! So glad I caught you." James panted as he came to a skidding halt in front of his superior.

"Commodore. Back from England are you? Nice journey then? No problems I trust." Admiral Taylor said as he closed the door to his office.

"Not exactly." James replied, catching his breath.

"What's happened?" Taylor asked, noticing the urgency surrounding the normally calm Commodore.

James glanced over his shoulder before indicating they should enter the office. The admiral went in and sat behind his desk and motioned for James to have a seat as well.

"There is much to tell but I fear I do not have that much time to explain it all." Norrington said.

"The abridged version then." Taylor replied.

"In the last week of our journey we happened upon a woman lost at sea. The ship she was on had been attacked and destroyed. She had escaped relatively unscathed, she had amnesia but regained her memory a few days later." James rushed.

"There were no other survivors?" Taylor asked is disbelief.

"That was unknown at the time sir. She was found a great distance from the wreckage." James said.

"Pirates?" Taylor asked as he pressed his fingertips together.

"Yes. It was only when we reached land that we found out her father had been kidnapped at the time of the attack." James replied.

"That is indeed regrettable. How did you find out this information?"

"The woman is engaged to Lord Andrew Devereaux. We called on him this evening to see if he had heard anything. Her father sent him a letter." James answered as casually as possible as he tried not to spit the words out and show his detest for the man.

"Lord Devereaux? The son of the wealthiest man in Port Royal? Commodore, exactly who is this woman? She must be someone of great importance if she is engaged to a Devereaux." Admiral Taylor asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Aye sir. Her name is Elise Gold of the..." He began.

"Elise Gold? The eldest daughter of Lord Charles Gold of London?" Taylor interrupted, standing quickly.

"Yes but..." James began with raised eyebrows.

"Commodore, why did you not say so? This is grave news. What is your plan of action?" Admiral Taylor demanded as he began pacing.

"The letter from Lord Gold stated that he was being held for a ransom of fifty thousand pounds and the trade is to take place in six days. I would like permission to take a crew on the _Mercenary _to Tortuga." James said and stood also.

"Granted. Nice thinking Commodore, choosing the _Mercenary._ It is certainly the most heavily armed ship in Caribbean." Taylor replied.

"Thank you sir." James said, breathing a silent sigh of relief. "Admiral? Do you know the Gold's?"

"I do indeed. Lord Gold and I used to be good friends until I took my command in Port Royal. Not only that, he is one of the largest contributors to royal navy. The funds he donates to the crown is what keeps us thriving. His return is going to be the utmost of importance. And secrecy."

"I understand." James answered, straightening.

A knock at the door put both men on edge and had them drawing their swords. Taylor flicked his sword indicating that Norrington should move to the opposite side of the room so the door was completely covered and he quickly did as instructed.

"Come in." The admiral called and readied himself.

When the door opened and Gibson came in James felt himself marginally relax until he noticed the prepossession in the man's face.

"It's alright Admiral. It's my steward. What is it Gibson?" James asked as he sheathed his sword once more.

"It's Lady Elise. I'm afraid something is wrong. She ran in the house screaming for you, she was dressed in regimentals."

"Elise Gold? In a naval uniform?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

James just looked at the admiral. Obviously he wasn't acquainted with his friend's eldest daughter.

"Where had she gone?" He asked Gibson.

"I don't know sir. I did not even hear her leave. Must have snuck out. She needs to speak with you immediately, says it's urgent." Gibson said apologetically.

James cursed under his breath and hoped she hadn't done anything too impetuous.

"Admiral, I have to go. Could you possibly get a crew together? I want to leave first thing in the morning." James asked.

"Of course Commodore. They'll be ready by daybreak."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this but I have to go." He said and spun on his heel with Gibson close behind.

"Out alone? In regimentals? What has she gone and done?" James wondered aloud as they rushed down the corridor.

When he was seated in the carriage he ordered Gibson to drive as fast as he could back to Netherfield. He leaned back to chastise himself. He shouldn't have left her without telling her where he was going. He probably drove her to whatever rash action she had taken.

Less than ten minutes later they pulled up the drive and James was out of the carriage before it had even stopped moving. He half expected Elise to be waiting impatiently outside for him but she was not.

Her trunk however was laying on the front stoop and the door was wide open. A bad feeling crept in as he stepped over it.

"Gibson." He shouted.

"Yes sir?" Gibson said as he jogged up the walkway.

"Did you carry her trunk down?" James asked. He was fairly sure Elise hadn't brought it down. It was quite heavy.

"No. I thought she was upstairs packing it when she came bursting through the front door."

"And did you leave the front door open when you left?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course not." Gibson said.

James nodded and pulled his sword again as he stepped deftly over the trunk. "Something isn't right."

While James walked the first level checking for intruders Gibson pulled the trunk inside and had kneeled down to open it. He sifted through the dresses and pushed a bag out of the way until he noticed a clinking sound coming from it. He opened the satchel and gasped loudly.

"What is it Gibson?" James asked quietly as he passed the door.

"Sir, I think you better look at this." He said.

James walked over to peer down and sucked in his own gasp. "Where in the hell did she get all that?"

He felt sick to his stomach as anger tore through him, he was relatively sure where she had gotten it.

"Elise?" He shouted, forgetting to be quiet.

"Elise? Come here at once." He ordered again. The silence pressing in on them turned his anger to fear.

James turned to Gibson and cocked his head toward the stairs and dashed up with Gibson close on his heels. He ran in to Elise's room, the door was open but she was no where to be seen. He circled the room with his hands clasped behind his back as he willed himself to breathe normally.

He moved to stand at the window staring unseeingly into the night when parchment on the desk caught his attention. He picked up the one on top first and saw that it was her father's will but the word lies was written all over it. James moved onto the next one and noticed this was a letter to him.

_James, _

_I hope that you don't even see this letter but if you do then you mustn't be angry with me. I've gone back to Andrew's for help. He's the only one I know with what is required to rescue my father. I hope to be back before you return but if I'm not then I didn't want you to worry. _

_Yours with all my heart, _

_Elise_

James fought the hurt stabbing at him as he folded the letter and carefully pocketed it as realization set in. Elise thought that James couldn't help her. She didn't believe in him. And she had turned to her scamp of a fiancé instead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn misunderstandings :(


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to all you wonderful people who review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Gibson watched as Norrington stood in the middle of Lady Elise's bedroom. He was unsure with what to say or do as he'd never been in this position before. The calm, collected and in control Commodore was staring at a piece of parchment as if he'd like nothing more than to set it on fire and happily watch in burn. Gibson couldn't help but wonder what was written on it.

"Sir?" He asked. "Can I get you anything?"

Norrington shook himself from his reverie.

"No." He replied bitingly then caught himself. "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?" Gibson asked, desperate for a sense of normalcy to return.

"Miss Gold has gone to Lord Devereaux's. There is not much that can be done." He said bitterly.

A loud knock at the front door had Gibson almost giddy as he left the room anxiously. When he opened the door he found a man in a butler uniform standing on the other side. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but smiled politely.

"Good evening." Gibson said.

"Good evening. I'm sorry to call so late. Is the Commodore in?" The man asked timidly.

"He is. May I announce you?"

"Jeffrey Bright. I'm Lord Devereux's butler. We met earlier this evening." Bright said.

"Please have a seat. I'll fetch him directly." Gibson replied managing to hide his curiosity.

Norrington was right where Gibson had left him, glaring daggers at the parchment yet looking utterly lost.

"Sir? Pardon me but there is a Jeffrey Bright here to see you. Says he's Devereaux's butler and you met earlier." He interrupted.

James looked at him with raised eyebrows and pocketed the letter as he followed Gibson down the stairs. He couldn't imagine what Bright could be doing here.

"Good evening Mr. Bright." James said cordially.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you so late Commodore but I fear this could not wait until morning. I have dreadful news." Bright replied nervously.

"Not at all. How may I help?" He asked.

"Let me just admit that this is very difficult for me. I have been in service to the Devereaux's for over thirty years and have always been devoted to the family but there is a point when a man has to decide between loyalty and his own principles." Bright answered as he shifted.

"I understand." James replied, not really understanding but anxious to get to the point.

"I fear that Lord Andrew has a foul plot brewing." Bright said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen and heard things he had planned and they most definitely didn't go as he had hoped. He was surprised and very angry when Lady Elise showed up at the door tonight. I must admit I was quite shocked myself. By this time I believed her to be dead." Bright admitted.

"But you showed no surprise when she turned up at the door." James observed, forcing a calm tone to his voice though his blood was pounding in anger. _This was the man she chose to help her_, he wondered in vexation.

"I must say that my master is not as clever as he thinks himself, but one cannot show how much they know in the Devereaux household." Bright admitted with apparent remorse.

"Do you know his plan?" James asked, leaning forward intently.

"He's left enough of his parchments and correspondences out that I've worked out most of it. He found out the Lady Elise was on her way to Port Royal to break their engagement. Though he most certainly does not love her, he couldn't stand the thought of losing all the wealth she would have brought to the marriage. He hired the captain of her father's ship to arrange a meeting with a pirate ship, captained by a chap named Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Norrington asked sharply, his blood now heating.

"You know him?"

"I've had the misfortune of meeting him on several occasions." Norrington said, stiffening.

"Sparrow and Captain Little were in collaboration. Apparently Lord Gold was expanding his market and had began dealing with foreign currency..."

"Yes, I remember Eli...Miss Gold saying that."

"Well Little pilfered and plundered the ship before capturing Lord Gold, keeping him as a bargaining tool with the Gold family, and joining Captain Sparrow's crew. They left the ship with considerable damage and what crew they hadn't already murdered then blew it to bits, leaving no survivors. Little wrote a letter to Master Devereaux assuring him that Lady Elise was on that ship. I was never so relieved to see her. And with a Commodore in the Royal Navy no less. I had no where to turn before tonight. Local authorities would never believe me. Lord Andrew has far too much pull in this society. I knew instantly that you would believe it as Lord Andrew has no influence over you." Bright said looking near tears.

"He's made a false will showing himself as the beneficiary of the business in the event of Lady Elise's death. His greed consumes him to the point that he would take a life to have more wealth and power." He finished sardonically.

"I appreciate you coming to me with this. I understand you have certain loyalties to your master that makes this difficult."

"Lady Elise is a dear woman who does not deserve that life nor condemnation." Bright said with fondness shining from his brown eyes. "You'll see to her safety then?"

"You have my word." James said, feeling his respect for the man growing. "What is she doing there now?"

"She is not there, sir." Bright replied apologetically.

"Not there? She went to him for help. She left me a note telling..." He began.

"Aye, indeed she was there but not for help from him. She went to loot then returned here with the money."

"She stole all that from Devereaux?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes and he saw her." Bright said.

James felt his skin prickle with dread at that news. "Mr. Bright. Where is Miss Gold?"

"I followed him as he followed her here. He's taken her. They've left in his boat. For Tortuga. Less than an hour ago. She was slumped over his shoulder." Bright answered miserably.

James jumped up so quickly he knocked the chair he had been sitting in backwards but he hardly noticed or cared.

"Gibson, the carriage."

But his steward had anticipated him and already moved to the front door before he had even been ordered.

"You're certain they've gone to Tortuga." James clarified.

"I could hear him muttering about Tortuga, Sparrow and Little. I'm assuming he's returning her to the pirates to have them finish the job they were paid for. I do not think him capable of murdering her himself." Bright said as he stood as well.

James felt his heated blood chill as thoughts about exacting revenge over her captor filled his head until the thought of Elise dead pushed its way to the front of his mind. He shuddered and pushed that horrific sight away.

"I'm going after her. I have to leave immediately. Thank you very much for this." James said and led him to the front door.

"Commodore Norrington, you won't mention me will you? Though I do not agree with Lord Andrew and feel nothing but deep hatred for him at the moment, I depend on this job and could not afford to lose it."

"I will not say anything. But you should be working for a better family." James assured him.

"Aye. That's why I care about Lady Elise's safety. There is no better family than the Gold's. That was surely to be the only good to come of their marriage. Can't blame her for coming to her senses though." He replied. "Just a hint sir, while Lord Andrew is not the most cunning of men you should by no means underestimate him. His weakness lies in his doubt of others. Best of luck to you Commodore." Bright said and bid him good night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to say, I am loving this story. How about some reviews for my conceited self? Please? It's been a crappy week and I need an ego boost. Look at me, I'm begging. Kind of pathetic actually!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your oh so nice reviews! I appreciate them!

Warning: This chapter has some mild 'violence toward women.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Elise's eyes fluttered open in the darkened room and a throbbing pain shot through her head. She tried to press her hand to her forehead to rub it but realized she was bound to a bed. A lantern cast a pale glow over her yet didn't give off enough light to really see around the room but she was very much mistaken if she weren't aboard a ship. She felt the waves lulling her into a false sense of security as she pulled uselessly against the irons and groaned at her own stupidity.

She remembered everything right up until Andrew had hit her with the butt of the gun when she had felt herself falling as she had blacked out. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for quite a long time now and was pretty sure that Andrew must be slipping her something to keep her docile. _I wonder how long I've been gone. Has James has noticed I'm missing yet, _she asked herself as she tried to push her fear away.

_James, _she thought suddenly. What was he going to say about this? He was going to be very hurt and angry when he found her gone. How long would it take for him to realize that she wasn't coming back, not because that was her choice but because she'd been taken?

She knew what he would think when he read that note. _I've gone to Andrew's for help. _Why hadn't she worded it better? Made it more clear that she was going to Andrew's house for the sole purpose of plundering. She'd made it sound as if Andrew could be more help to her than James could. She sure she had wounded his pride.

What if she'd hurt him so badly that he wasn't going to come after her? After all, he had no obligation to her. There had certainly never been any words of love spoken between them.

Even as she thought it she knew it was ludicrous, he wouldn't leave her to Andrew's mercy. She had no doubt of his integrity and duty but did she want him coming for her because she was Lord Gold's daughter or because the thought of life without her seemed empty? Without any hesitation she knew she wanted the latter. She couldn't pinpoint the exact time but somewhere along the line she had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Commodore James Norrington. Yet she was clueless in his own regard.

Andrew's words came back to haunt her and fill her with doubt. _He couldn't give two straws about you._ Just because she was in love with him did not necessarily mean he reciprocated. Truth be told he'd done nothing to make her suspect any emotion akin to love.

In fact, he'd actually told her when they first met that he didn't have the time nor inclination to form an attachment. What if he'd reverted back to that mind set? She tugged fruitlessly on the bonds and gave a frustrated sigh at that depressing thought.

"Look at you. Don't you look utterly wanton. Breath heaving. Breasts thrusting against the fabric of your dress. Hands locked above your head as if waiting for your eager lover." Came Andrew's chilling voice from the doorway.

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Elise spat as she tried to sit up but the chains were not long enough to allow that much movement.

"In twenty-one years you have never willfully shown me any kind of affection." Andrew replied as he approached the bed.

"Some people just can't take a hint, can they." She said, eying him warily as he sat down next to her.

"There was a time when I wouldn't even dream of touching you, you had no womanly features and were straight as a stick, quite plain. When I was changing you from the navy clothes to your dress, well it's hard to believe you are even the same woman. Curvy and lush." He said, running a hand down her cheek.

Elise shuddered in disgust and turned her head as she ordered "You're despicable. You have no right. Don't touch me."

"No right? Oh my dear fiancé, I think I do." He bit back as he splayed his fingers across her flat stomach.

"Stop it Andrew!" Elise shouted.

"I bet you didn't say no to the Commodore. You talk about him when you dream you know." Andrew snarled.

"The Commodore is a perfect gentlemen who would never force himself where he was neither wanted nor desired." She shot back as she blushed hotly.

"Well we can't all be as proper as Commodore James Norrington, now can we?" Andrew said as he ran his hand up over her full breasts.

"Your touch sickens me. Get off of me you bastard!" She cried, wedging her feet against his stomach and kicking with all her strength.

She watched as he went flying backwards and hit his head against the wall, momentarily dazed. "Why you little... How dare you?" He said angrily as he came at her with his palm raised.

Andrew slapped her hard across the face and had drawn his hand back again to do it again when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"What?" He yelled.

Elise breathed a sigh of relief and blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She did not know he could hit so hard.

"Pardon me sir, but we've reached target in Tortuga." A simpering man said from the doorway.

"Very well. Now get out." Andrew said cruelly.

"Tortuga? How many days have I been out?" Elise asked.

"Time to go darling." Andrew said, ignoring her question and moving to unlock her chains. The second she was free he pulled the pistol from his waistcoat and trained it back on her. "Don't do anything foolish either."

Elise sat up and every muscle in her body began to protest. She must have been here a long time. She rubbed her wrists were they had been manacled and looked down to find them red and raw. Andrew clasped a hand on her forearm and yanked her up unceremoniously.

"I said go." Andrew shouted crassly and poked her menacingly with the barrel of the gun.

"Ouch. Andrew you're hurting me." She cried.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her head back so that she was look at him. She'd never seen his eyes look more hard or cold and she felt a terror she hadn't expected chill her. "Walk or I'll hurt you in ways you could never imagine."

Elise's eyes widened in shock when he pushed her forward but she forced her feet to keep going. He led her outside and she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the onslaught of sunlight, again making her wonder just how many days had passed since he'd taken her. He guided her to the starboard side where another ship was anchored not more than forty feet away.

She noted the jolly roger immediately and that they were linked together by a gang plank and she eyed him nervously.

"No jumping or I'll shoot you. Go on." He urged.

Surely he did not mean for her to cross to the other ship on that slender piece of wood. Obviously her look said as much because he barked "Do it." And jabbed the pistol in her side so hard she was certain it would bruise.

Elise glared daggers at him but stepped up timidly and focused on the man on the other ship, determined not to look down, as she forced one foot in front of the other with Andrew directly behind her.

The man was eying her licentiously as she crossed to the pirate ship. He ran a hand through his long black hair and she noticed his many tattoos lining his arms. When she finally reached the end he clasped two hands round her waist to help her down and set her on the deck, his dark brown eyes focused in the most obvious manner on her breasts.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away pointedly when her eyes fell on Captain Little.

"Little!" Andrew bellowed and watched impatiently as the man scuttled over to stand in front of him.

"Sir?" Little practically whimpered.

"You assured me she was dead." He said with contempt.

"Thought she was. Left her bloodied up pretty badly we did. Then we blew _Gold's Red Angel _to bits." Little replied, bouncing nervously on his heels.

"I'll deal with you later. Lock her in the brig." Andrew ordered and shoved her roughly away from him before he stalked off.

"I'll take her mate. Need me some more rum anyway." The man who had been staring so lewdly at her volunteered. He pulled a cutlass from his belt and indicated her forward.

She moved in the direction he had pointed but felt his gaze raking over her from behind. "Who are you?" She managed.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He replied, following her down the stairs.

Elise closed her eyes against hearing that word. James called her love and it sounded wrong coming from anyone else's lips.

"Listen, whatever Andrew is paying you I'll match it." She said desperately when they reached the dark cells below deck.

"I see no profit in it for me. I already have Devereaux's money." Sparrow answered.

"I'll double it. Surely you know who I am." Elise pleaded.

"Of course I know who you are Lady Elise. And so does that gent right there. Come on love, in you go." Sparrow said as he opened the brig door and immediately closed it when she stepped inside.

"Captain Sparrow please..." She began but he was already walking away.

"Elise?" Came a rasping voice from the corner.

She eyed the scraggily looking man a moment, taking in his haggard appearance. The matted hair, the dirt smudges, the untamed beard growth until her eyes met his blue eyes. Eyes in the exact same shade and intensity as her own.

"Daddy?" She whispered in relieved disbelief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Question-I've had several reviewers tell me that they were worried that Elise was going to be a Mary Sue and were relieved to find she wasn't. Who/What the heck is a Mary Sue? I take it that it's a bad thing...


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you my kind reviewers! They make me feel good, confident and eager to write a new chapter. I appreciate it!

Thanks to those who answered the Mary Sue question. For those others who wanted to know also, it's a character that's too perfect. A story where the characters are unflawed. Or as one reviewer put "a pathetic little person with no personality and is a terrible main character. or she's a protagonist who's gorgeous, perfect at everything, and all the men are in love with her."

* * *

Chapter 16 

"Angel!" Lord Charles Gold exclaimed and managed to pull himself from the floor.

Elise launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." She choked out.

"Sorry? What ever for?" Lord Gold asked.

"Everything. This is all my fault. I've been a horrid and ungrateful daughter." She sniffled.

"That's ludicrous. I see more than ever now what an excellent judge of character you are. You saw in Andrew Devereaux what I did not. I should be apologizing." Lord Gold said.

"You never have to apologize. You knew it was Andrew?"She asked incredulously.

"I'm not supposed to but Captain Little is quite careless when he gossips to the other crewman."

"There's much more to it I'm afraid." She replied and began tugging at the rope tying his hands together. "Oh daddy, what have they done to you? How long have you been down here?"

"They've kept me bound and in the dark brig for three weeks." He answered as he rubbed his freed wrists. They were almost bleeding where the rope had rubbed them raw.

"You look so thin. Have they been feeding you?" She demanded as she fussed over him.

"Twice a day. Mostly sandwiches." He answered as he ruffled her hair tenderly. "Enough about me. What about you? What happened to you? Captain Little told me that you were on board the ship and then he made me stand on deck and watch as they fired upon it until it burst into flames. I've never seen such an explosion. I thought..." He cleared his throat, his voice suddenly rough "I thought you were dead. I didn't sleep for a week with the guilt."

Elise's own eyes began to prickle and she grabbed his hand reassuringly. "It was the same here. I was afraid they had killed you. I couldn't eat, I barely slept. I felt it was my fault. When I got my memory back and realized that I hadn't even tried to save you I was so angry with myself."

"Memory back? What happened to you Elise?" Lord Gold asked as he straightened with worry.

"You better sit down. There is much to tell you." She replied and pulled him down with her.

Elise launched into the story about losing her memory and the commodore finding her drifting at sea. Her father listened wide eyed as she related having sailed past the wreckage and having the amnesia wear off. How James had seen her to Andrew's for any information surrounding the attack and her father's disappearance.

"Commodore Norrington dashed off in a hurry after we left Andrew's. He looked like he had idea on how to rescue you but he didn't mention anything to me about it. I was packing so that we could leave straight away but then Andrew kidnapped me from Netherfield." She finished, deliberately leaving out the part where she went to steal from her fiancé. Happily, she had just found her father and she was in no mood to be lectured for the recklessness of her actions.

"Netherfield?" He asked.

"Commodore Norrington's home." She explained not thinking.

"His home? Elise, is that entirely proper? An unmarried woman of your status staying at a man's..."

"I had no money, no contacts, no where to go. The commodore was seeing to my safety." Elise interrupted to defend herself.

"I'm relieved Commodore Norrington found you. He sounds like a fine man." Lord Gold allowed.

"A gentlemen to the core. He's the very best of men. He watched over me when I felt alone in a world gone mad. Naught but honor and decency. I owe him so much. More than any amount of money could satisfy." Elise replied with more fire in her voice than she intended.

Lord Gold noticed the light in her eyes that seemed to animate her entire face when she spoke of the commodore and managed to repress a smile. "Where do you suppose Commodore Norrington is now?" Lord Gold asked instead.

"I don't know daddy. I just don't know." Elise answered, trailing off as she peeked out of the porthole. "But I have faith in him."

* * *

"Murdoch! Keep a watchful eye. I know it's hard seeing through the downpour but do your best!" James yelled from his station on deck. 

He was guiding the _Mercenary _through some of the most torrential rain he'd ever sailed through. He and his crew were soaked to the bone and were being tossed about at breakneck intensity as the waves rolled and lurched the ship.

They'd been at sea for four days now. Each day filled James with new dread and new fear. Was Elise alive and unharmed? What did Andrew intend to do with her? What was Sparrow going to do to her? Had she found her father? Selfishly he also wondered if she thinking of him.

His level of worry had hit a whole new level he'd never experienced.

He could barely remember his life before she had entered it but now that she was missing from it it seemed quite lacking. Her bright eyes. Her angelic smile. Her vivacity and spirit. Her openness and complete abandon. She had given him something to live for besides his job. He living for her now. For her happiness. For her comfort.

She was certainly not the pampered princess one would expect from someone of her upbringing.

She'd robbed Andrew and she'd stole from James himself when he wasn't looking. But she'd taken something far more valuable than money from him.

She had plundered his heart. For the first time in his life he had lost his control over it. He'd fallen utterly and completely in love with her. And it wasn't nearly as terrifying as he had expected.

The only thing that scared him about it was that he wouldn't be able to rescue Elise and tell her his true feelings. He wanted to plan his future with her but in order to plan a future he needed to focus on the present. The fact of the matter was that James needed to clear his muddled head.

One didn't attempt to negotiate with Jack Sparrow with a fuzzy mind. The man was wily and deceptively cunning. As a high ranking officer in the royal navy it was in his nature to distrust pirates but Sparrow was unlike any other pirate he had come across. James had enough dealings with Sparrow to know he could leave you discombobulated with one conversation, you could never be sure if he was telling you the truth or lying to you. He did both with equal frequency.

James wondered if Sparrow had met Elise yet. He would no doubt try to seduce her. He pursued anything in a skirt. A beautiful heiress would be a great temptation indeed. One that would not be missed. James felt his extreme distaste for Sparrow increase and tried to push those thoughts away.

"Commodore! Ahoy!" Murdoch yelled over the storm.

James forced his gaze to the watchmen to see what he was pointing at. He pulled his spyglass from his coat pocket as he swung around and squinted into dark rainy night, finally finding a ship about five hundred yards away. He tried to locate the ships colors but the wind was making it difficult as it whipped the flag around until there was no mistaking the skull and crossbones on the black fabric.

"The jolly roger." James whispered under his breath as both fear and anticipation crept in.

"All hands on deck!" He shouted loudly and his men snapped into action.

"Prepare the long nines." James ordered as he clasped his hands behind his back.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, this chapter was an absolute bitch to write. I know it's irritating waiting for the next chapter when it's this close to the end. I had such writers block. Sparrow is not my favorite character (don't get me wrong, I like him. He's just not my fav...Norrington is. Obviously. And he's so unpredictable he's hard to write...for me anyway) so I didn't want to get him OOC. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 17

Elise was cold, wet and trying to make herself comfortable on hard floor so she could get some sleep. Her father had already been asleep for an hour and she jealously wondered how. It had been storming madly, causing the ship to rock wildly and the porthole in the brig to take on large amounts of water that had soaked the floor.

She supposed her father was used to these dreary conditions after three weeks and that thought depressed her. Her regal father, whose home was large enough to sleep twenty-five, was reduced to sleeping on the wet floor of an eight by eight cell. Elise shivered as she pushed that assessment away.

She saw a glow from a lantern on the steps and sat up to find Captain Sparrow walking toward the cell.

"Ahh, still awake. Good. How about some exercise Lady Elise?" He asked as he shook the brig keys at her enticingly.

"What's the catch?" She inquired suspiciously as she pulled herself from the floor.

"No catch love. Just keep your hands bound and I'll let you go for a walk above deck." Sparrow offered.

"Is it still raining?" She asked quietly as she moved toward him.

"Does it matter? You're already wet." He said nodding at the water still on the floor.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted and offered her hands to him through the bars.

"It's not raining anymore." He replied as he set the lantern down so he could tie her hands together.

"Where's Andrew?" She asked when he let her out.

"Sleeping." He answered and led her up the stairs.

"Captain Sparrow? Does he know you're letting me out?" She wondered.

"No, love. He doesn't."

Hope flared in her at that news. Maybe she could barter with him some more for their safe release. He was a pirate after all and every pirate had their price.

Elise glanced across the deserted deck before she paused at the railing. The rain had stopped but a thick fog had replaced it.

"Why are you being nice to me Captain Sparrow?" She asked.

"A beautiful woman, such as yourself, should not be caged. It pains me to see it love." He replied as he too gazed out into the fog.

"Flattery will get you nowhere captain. Especially ungenuine flattery. The only thing that entices you about me is my fortune. My heart belongs to another." She said cooly.

"You're love is of no consequence to me. He's not here now, is he." He answered as he moved closer.

"He will be." She replied swiftly.

"The chance of him finding you, before you're dead anyway, are very slim indeed. He wouldn't even know where to begin looking."

"Dead?" She asked meekly.

"That's what Lord Devereaux is planning. Unless..." He trailed off and turned her to face him.

"Unless what?" She asked.

"You let me help you. I'm not opposed to...working things out." He said as he ran a hand suggestively up her arm and across her chest just above her breasts.

"Absolutely not. I will deal with you strictly in monetarily. That's it. Whatever else you have brewing in your mind you may just wipe away." She snapped.

"Monetarily?" He asked.

"My father is a very rich man Captain. I assure you, no price is too high." She said.

"I assure you, Lady Elise, that you will not live long enough to bargain your way out of this." Sparrow replied.

"I won't be murdered. And neither will my father. Mark my words Captain, Commodore Norrington will find us. He'll find us and he'll make you pay for what you've done to us. My father especially." Elise said warningly.

She noted Captain Sparrow's eyebrows lifted briefly in surprise but he quickly masked it as he dropped his hands. "Commodore Norrington?" He inquired in a would be casual tone.

"Of the British Royal Navy. Do you know him?" She asked with interest.

"Do I know the good Commodore? In a manner of speaking." He replied and backed off. "You're in love with the Commodore?"

"Is that a problem?" She glared.

"Not at all." He said then slowly added "Time to go back to the brig love."

Elise observed the change in his demeanor upon the mention of James's name but followed him without commenting. He looked almost...concerned. She turned her head to have a last look at the misty sea and instead saw a row boat emerging from the fog heading toward the stern.

_James, _she thought surely as excitement ran through her. She concocted a plan as quickly as she could. She would just have to stall. He wouldn't need more than five minutes. She ran to stand in front of Captain Sparrow, blocking his path.

"Captain? What did you have in mind when you wanted to...work it out?" She asked innocently.

"Lady Elise you cannot be that naive. You know what I meant." He answered simply.

"What if I told you that I would consider it?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"Consider it? What happened to monetarily only?" He asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Captain. If you'll help me and my father I'll consider it."

"How selfless of you." He laughed.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Elise coaxed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I'm a pirate. I don't share. Besides, that option is off the table now." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"You're Commodore Norrington's."

"You don't strike me as the type to care about taking someone else's woman." She said with a wry smile.

"Come on, love. Back to the brig with you." He replied and nudged her forward.

Elise saw James pull himself over the deck railing, quickly followed by four other officers and she had to fight to keep her countenance undisturbed.

"You seem to have a degree of respect for the Commodore. How do you know him Captain Sparrow?" She asked, his hand still on her arm as she grounded herself and forced herself not to look at James as he and his men came stealthily closer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw each man had a pistol trained on Sparrow and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Sparrow. How do we know each other?" James said in a low voice, stopping directly behind him.

Elise watched as Captain Sparrow stiffened and turned to face Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore! Hello mate." Sparrow replied and moved toward him, bringing Elise with him, ignoring the five pistols pointing at him.

"Stop. One wrong move and I'll signal my ship. I've got a crew of one hundred and fifty men five hundred yards away from here just waiting to light the fifty eight long nines at my order Sparrow." Commodore Norrington said menacingly.

Elise watched the commanding side of James she had rarely seen. He looked heroic, manly, passionate and angry. She marveled at the sheer presence of him. She was even more amazed when Captain Sparrow obeyed and stopped in his tracks.

"Very good. Thank you." Norrington acknowledged. "Untie her wrists and let the woman go."

Sparrow did as he was instructed, dropped her arm and took a step backwards. James met her eyes for the first time since he stepped onto the ship and silently took in her bedraggled appearance.

"Elise move over here." James ordered.

She promptly did as she was told and refrained from throwing herself gratefully into his arms. Relief, love, fear and happiness pouring through her as she moved to stand next to him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

"No. I'm fine." She answered, unable to resist putting a hand on his forearm.

"I want you to go back with my men to the boat. I'll be along in a minute." James replied.

"But James, my father..." She began.

"Don't worry. I'll get him." He assured her.

He watched Elise smile before she walked off with the four officers to the stern of the ship. He turned back to Sparrow and lowered the pistol.

"I'm going to take down Devereaux and Little. And you're going to help me." Norrington said.

"What's in it for me?" Sparrow asked.

"I saved you from the gallows. You owe me." Norrington replied and moved toward the stairs of the ship.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Well after difficult chapter 17 , this one was surprisingly easy. It almost wrote itself! I wasn't even going to work on this tonight and then the ideas just came flowing!

* * *

Chapter 18

Elise had given the officers the slip and was silently trailing behind James and Captain Sparrow completely unnoticed. She eavesdropped as they talked, worried about what he was plotting.

"How many of you are there?" Norrington asked Sparrow as he led the way down the stairs to the brig.

"Two, plus my crew. Seventeen in total. My crew only acts on my command. Not from Little or Devereaux." Sparrow said as he followed him.

"Where are Devereaux and Little?" Norrington inquired.

"They're sleeping mate." Sparrow replied.

"Excellent. It will make it easier. Give me the keys to the cell." Norrington said.

"Make what easier?" Sparrow asked as he handed them over.

"We're going to blow the ship." He answered.

"You're going to blow holes in my ship? Commodore..."

"Don't try it Sparrow. You're lucky I'm not leaving you on it. Believe that I would certainly not lament being rid of you." Norrington interrupted.

Elise felt her blood chill at the turn in the conversation and she was certain her father could hear it also. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression of James. Andrew may be a ruthless bastard but she didn't want to see him dead. That seemed like stooping to his level and she didn't want to be a part of that.

She knew James's job demanded certain sacrifices of life but she didn't want him to be a part of it either. Not on her account.

"James?" Elise said, finally showing herself. He whirled around in surprise with his pistol drawn but that's when the officers she had slipped away from caught up with her.

"Sorry Commodore. She got away from us." One of the men said.

Norrington immediately lowered his weapon and glanced between his men and Elise. She had a look on her face that he couldn't begin to fathom.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Now." Elise said with a hint of a pleading tone, ignoring all other occupants of the room.

"Take Mr. Sparrow above." Norrington ordered.

"Captain. Captain Sparrow." Sparrow corrected.

James repressed a snort and watched as his men led him back up the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't want you to blow up the ship. And I don't want you to kill him." Elise replied and met his shocked green eyes.

"Don't want me to kil..." He began with exasperation.

"Please James." She implored quietly.

"Elise he kidnapped you with the intention of killing you and your father." James argued and suppressed a shudder at speaking the horrid words aloud.

"I know that but believe me, locking him up for life is a fate worse than death to him anyway." She smiled ruefully.

"You're compassion and sweetness far surpass anyone I've ever known. Do you know what you're asking of me?" He asked in a miserable tone.

"I can only imagine." She said.

"Can you? Do you know how tortured and afraid I've been over the past four days? Not knowing if you were alive or if that bastard had..." He asked, suddenly inexplicably angry and unable to finish that sentence. All the emotions that he'd been repressing since the time he'd learned of her disappearance came crashing over him in one fell swoop.

"I'm sorry. So sorry to have caused you any pain. Believe me." She replied softly, fully aware that her father was probably awake and listening to their exchange.

"James, my father isn't that far away. We need to talk. Desperately, but perhaps we could continue this conversation later when we have more privacy." She implored and swept in front of him.

"Daddy?" She called.

"Yes Angel?" Came her father's voice nonchalantly from the dark cell. She could tell from his tone that he had heard every word.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" She asked with a relieved smile and took the lantern from James's hand.

"Absolutely." He said and moved to the door.

James unlocked it deftly and let Lord Gold out before he bowed deeply and met his blue eyes. Eyes that were almost the same shade of Elise's.

"That is not necessary. It is I who should be bowing to you Commodore." Lord Gold said and offered his hand. "Thank you. Very much."

"Daddy, this is Commodore James Norrington. Commodore this is Lord Charles Gold." She introduced. James took the proffered hand and Elise watched as the two most important men in her life sized each other up. To her immense pleasure they seemed to be looking at each other with respect and curiosity.

"Come on. Let's get you both back to the _Mercenary_." He said and prodded them toward the stairs.

Elise fell behind her father to speak lowly to James. "What about the ship?"

"I'm helpless to deny you anything you ask of me." He answered honestly in a hushed tone.

When they had almost reached the top of the stairs she stopped walking altogether and blocked his path. He could see tears shimmering in her eyes and he reached for her hand.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I knew you'd come. I had no doubt you would come for us. I'm so sorry. James, I lov..." She began but stopped with a shriek when an arm seized her roughly across the middle and yanked her unceremoniously up the remaining stairs.

James dashed up to the deck and found Andrew pressing a pistol into Elise's ribs with a maniacal look in his cold blue eyes.

"Put your pistol down Commodore." Devereaux yelled and pushed the barrel into Elise harder, making her gasp in pain. He shifted his hold from her waist to her neck. She squealed in shock as she tried to take a deep breath.

Norrington gazed around to find that his men had their pistols out and trained on Sparrow.

Sparrow's own pistol hung loosely at his side as he watched the scene before him as if he didn't have four guns pointed at him.

Little had a pistol pointed at Lord Gold.

He weighed the dangerousness of the situation but did as he was instructed and placed it on the deck, kicking it away from him.

"Let her go Devereaux." He said and raised his empty hands to show his defenselessness.

"Tell your men to do the same." Devereaux ordered.

James looked at his officers and nodded that they should do as he they were told. "Now we are completely unarmed. Name your terms." He said and took a step toward him.

"One more step and it will be you that kills her." Andrew shouted in a desperate voice and cocked the pistol as he pressed it even more forcefully into Elise's side.

Elise was breathing raggedly as she struggled under his firm grasp about her neck. She uttered a small cry of pain and that was enough for James to obey and stop moving.

"No one will have her or her fortune. You thought you could win Commodore? You're nothing. You're not even fit to lick my boots." Andrew said bitterly with a laugh. "A navy man thinking he could triumph over a Lord."

"All you care about is her money. You're not worthy of her love Devereaux. You're a bastard. A plotting lying bastard. If you so much as bruise her, rest assure, I'll tear you apart with my bare hands."

James was vaguely aware that the rest of Sparrow's crew had emerged on deck as he and Andrew glared daggers at each other for a moment. Sparrow swaggered forward and glanced between them several times.

"Enough of this. Fire already." Sparrow said, pointing his pistol at Norrington.

James watched Sparrow without blinking as he suddenly shifted his aim from him to Devereaux and Elise.

"They act on my command only." Sparrow continued erratically before he cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger without even looking backwards, holding his eye contact with Norrington.

He heard two shots and ripped his eyes away as he saw both Gold's sink to their knees. James felt cold blooded terror slam into his stomach and chill him to the bone as he watched helplessly when Elise fall to the deck with a scream.

"Elise!" He yelled.

* * *

I am so mean aren't I? Sorry for the cliffy...again. I am the queen of cliffies. It's my way of keeping you interested. Thanks to all those who review! I appreciate them! 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19

"Sparrow! What the bloody hell..." Norrington began angrily as he dove for his pistol.

Until he saw Elise lift her head and glance backwards at Andrew, a wailing sobbing Andrew. It was only then did he realize that Sparrow had shot Andrew in the shoulder and Elise had dropped to the deck when he had released his hold on her. Relief flooded through him and emotion clogged his throat, it took all his will power not to run to her and sweep her into his arms.

Instead James whipped his head around and found that Captain Little, who had been holding Lord Gold at gun point had also been shot in the shoulder.

_Sparrow helped me, _he thought in shock as that fact seemed to smack him over the head.

Norrington dropped his pistol and looked at Sparrow with surprise. He opened his mouth but was unsure what to say so he abruptly snapped it shut as he tried to formulate an appropriate reply.

"No worries mate." Sparrow said with a wry smile and offered his hand. Norrington returned the smile and accepted his hand, for a moment actually feeling respect for the man he had long detested.

"Thank you." Was the only thing he could come up with.

"You better go get your girl." Sparrow replied and moved off toward his crew.

James shook himself from his cloud of bewilderment and rushed over to help Elise up. He pulled her to her feet and resisted the persistent urge to gather her to him, fully aware that Lord Gold was watching them closely.

"Are you alright Elise?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She whispered and moved to hug him.

"Later. We need to talk." He said in a cool distant tone as he quickly ducked her embrace and met her surprised blue eyes.

Elise watched helplessly as James left her to go help her father and she gave a frustrated sigh.

Of course he didn't want her to touch him. He'd been through who knows what kind of hells to rescue her, all on her account and due to her own recklessness. He cared for her she knew, that much was obvious, _I'm helpless to deny you anything you ask of me _she remembered, but why would he want her anymore? She brought nothing but drama and problems into his controlled and orderly life. And he was all about order and control.

She continued to watch as he paused to speak to Captain Sparrow again before commanding a whining Little and a howling Devereaux to their feet and shoving them roughly in the direction of the stern.

She felt her heart crumble and nausea sweep through her belly as he passed her without even so much as a sideways glance. She dimly heard him order his men to get them back to their ship.

She followed the men blindly to the row boats where she sat next to her father who had clasped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the pirate ship sink into the inky blackness of the night and the mighty _Mercenary _emerge.

It was a much larger ship than the _Defender_ and she tried hide her marvel at the sheer size of it.

As they got closer she could see cannons, many many cannons, at the ready and she felt her stomach clench, solidifying her dejection.

_He was ready for a battle, wasn't he. He told you from the very beginning that he was a man of the sea and that was all he ever wanted to be. Was he going to blow the ship with us on it? _

_He doesn't love you. He doesn't believe fate brought us together and if he doesn't believe in fate then there is nothing else I can do to convince him otherwise _she thought sardonically.

She jerked and almost toppled forward as the boat began being raised then lowered onto the deck where the rest of the _Mercenary _crew stood awaiting their directions.

Norrington leapt from the boat and began giving the orders in rapid fire succession.

"Take these men and lock them in the brig. See that Dr. Locke tends their bullet wounds. I want two men guarding them at all times."

"Have the cook prepare some dinner for the Gold's. See that it's brought to their quarters."

"Also see that hot bath water and some blankets are brought to them."

"Lord Gold, if you'll follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying." Norrington said cordially.

"Mr. Smith see Lady Elise to her quarters please." James finished without a backward look to her as he led her father away.

* * *

"Thank you kindly for your hospitality Commodore. This is the best meal I've had in a month." Lord Gold said as he ate some of the chicken that had been brought to him. He gazed around the cozy warm cabin and glanced longingly at the bed before shifting his attention back. "That will be my most comfortable sleep in a month also."

"You're very welcome Lord Gold. I won't keep you long. Are you warm enough? Is there anything I can get you? More hot water perhaps?" Norrington asked.

"No, I'm fine. The bath and shave were very freshening. Though I appreciate your attentiveness I'm sure you have many other pressing matters to tend to. Do not let me keep you." Gold replied.

"Sir, though your well being and comfort is of great concern to me I must confess that I have a second motive in tending to you myself." Norrington said.

"Oh? And what is that Commodore?" Gold asked though he already knew the answer.

"May I speak freely?" Norrington inquired with his hands behind his back.

"Of course." Gold conceded with raised eyebrows.

"Your daughter is a very special woman. I have nothing but the utmost respect for her. She's bright, caring, beautiful and brave. She's made me see the point of life." Norrington said.

"No argument from me there." Gold smiled.

"What I'm trying to say, sir, is that I'm very much in love with her and..." Norrington began.

"I know that." Gold said, still smiling.

"You...you do?" Norrington asked.

"Only a fool would not see it." Gold laughed.

"Oh...well...erm." He felt his cheeks redden at being told that his feelings were blatantly obvious.

"In fact even a fool did see it." Gold said, seeming to delight in the Commodore's discomfort. "Andrew." He clarified at the confused look.

"I realize that I'm only an officer and she deserves better but Lord Gold..." Norrington started, forcing himself to continue.

"I must interrupt again Commodore Norrington. What do you mean only an officer?" Gold asked curiously.

"I'm not titled. I don't have the connections many men of her acquaintance do nor do I have the fortune." Norrington replied.

"I'm less worthy. She deserves someone..."

"As you saw Commodore, titles and fortune do not make a man. Case in point, Andrew." Gold argued as he stood. "I've only known you for two hours but that is enough for me to judge your character. I see a man of integrity, nobility, honor and sacrifice. Those are qualities I value above all others and qualities that many men, titled or no, lack. That is what my daughter deserves."

"Thank you sir." Norrington answered as he felt his respect for Lord Gold grow.

"Please do not hesitate to say what is on your mind. What is you want?" Gold asked.

"I'd like to have your permission to ask Lady Elise to marry me." Norrington said meeting the man's blue eyes that were so like her's.

"You've saved her life in more ways than one and twice at that. She'll be happy with you in a way she never could be with Andrew or anyone else for that matter. I've seen the way she looks at you and heard the way she speaks of you. You whole heartedly have my permission son." Gold replied as he pat him on the back. "Take care of her."

James felt momentary relief flood through him. Getting her father's permission was the easy part now he just had to face the hard part. Receiving the answer he wanted from Elise.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Behold the Commodore in all his repressed sexiness!

This chapter is rated M for adult situations.

* * *

Chapter 20

Elise had just finished bathing and was in the process of brushing her dried hair when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in daddy." She called quickly glancing over her shoulder for a moment, fully expecting her father.

"Your father just went to bed. May I come in?" Came James's voice instead.

"Commodore!" She exclaimed as she whirled around in surprise. She hadn't expected for him to come until tomorrow morning.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he took a step forward. His mouth went dry at the sight of her.

"I'm still a little jumpy is all. What can I do for you Commodore?" She asked as she took a step backwards.

"Commodore? What happened to James?" He inquired and doggedly took another step toward her.

He watched as Elise ignored the question and turned her back on him as she resumed brushing her hair.

"Elise? Love?" He asked in confused voice.

"Oh, for God's sake. I can't take this long and drawn out. If you're going to break it off with me would you just get on with it? " She replied in a tone of full of anguish and began brushing her hair even harder.

"Break it off...what are you talking about?" He wondered.

"I can take a hint Commodore. The way you shook me off after Andrew had been shot said enough." She answered with a small tremble.

"You're emotions are running high love, which is completely understandable, you've been through more than some of my officers. You've got it all wrong though. I shook you off because your father was watching and his opinion means a lot to me. You're a lady in every sense of the word and you deserve to be pursued as one. I wanted to do this properly." He replied and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around and face him.

"Do what properly?" She asked, hope flaring in her.

"Elise, I love you. More than anything. You made me believe...in life, in love, in fate. I was supposed to find you. I see that now. In finding you I found me." He said and watched her eyes tear.

"Oh, James...I love you too. So very much." She replied on a happy sob.

"I was so afraid I would never get to tell you that. I've never been as terrified as the moment I realized you were gone." He confessed and gathered her close.

"I never had any doubt that you would come." She answered breathlessly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Elise could feel him holding back and found that knowledge irritated her. If he was going to love her then he would have to love her completely and learn how to relinquish his precious control...and trust her with it. She'd only seen him lose it once but she knew even that one time was still a controlled loss of control. She wanted to see him almost wild.

His emotions bubbling under the surface were almost tangible and Elise knew this was the moment to push him and make him shatter that unbreakable restraint. Words of love would not be what demolished it. No, it was appealing to his sense of honor and respect...and getting him good and mad.

"Even at the lowest point, when Andrew was touching me, I knew you'd rescue me." She whispered and felt him tense.

It wasn't as if she were lying, everything she was going to tell him as the absolute truth. She was simply telling the truth to get a desired result.

"He touched you?" He demanded predictably.

"Yes. He had me tied to the bed." She gave a shudder and met his angry green eyes. "But I kicked him off of me."

"Good for you for fighting him off." James told her softly as he shifted to stroke her hair.

"I don't know. That only angered him." Elise continued with a faraway tone, delighted that it was unfolding so well.

"What did he do?" He asked sharply as he pushed her away slightly to look into her melancholy eyes.

"He hit me." She said.

"Oh, love. The things you've had to endure." He replied as he tugged her close again, anger and hatred for the wretched Lord Devereaux flowing through his veins.

"It's alright James. The thought of you kept me full of hope and life." She said as she stroked a hand down his cheek tenderly, feeling his resolve crack.

"When I found your note, I didn't know what to think. It made it sound like you didn't believe in me." He admitted torturously and turned his back on her.

"I was in a hurry and worded it badly. You don't know how I hated myself for that. I believe in you and trust you unquestionably. I should never have went to Andrew's." She replied, knowing that was the phrase that was going push him to the edge.

"No you shouldn't have. I was hurt. Hurt that you believed Devereaux could help you and I could not. Then when Bright came to Netherfield to tell me of your abduction...I was petrified. Did you even think of what I would go through?" He said as he rounded on her, his temper flaring again.

He was yelling at her out of pure relief. Relief that she was alive and unharmed. Relief that she had found her father. Relief that she was here with him and relief that she loved him. Shouting was absolutely ludicrous yet seemed the most natural thing.

She simply stood there, gazing at him with soft , loving, apologetic eyes as she let him lament and he felt his unwavering control implode.

He launched himself at her so hard that the force of the impact sent her reeling backward until the wall steadied her, he planted a hand on either side of her head, successfully trapping her as he wedged his body against hers. All she managed was surprised 'oomph' before he took her lips in a zealous kiss. A kiss that was furious, vehement, and exquisite.

James nipped her bottom lip hard and she let out a groan, every nerve in her body humming with awareness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer when he deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth and his fingers sinking into her hair.

He kissed her until she was breathless and trembling, the only thing that was keeping her from sinking to the floor was the fact that she was sandwiched between James's body and the solid cabin wall. His arousal was pressed firmly against her belly and she felt a thrill of feminine power shoot through her. He wedged a knee between her legs so that she was straddling him, her heat pressed against his muscular thigh.

She knew he would be a force to be reckoned with when he lost his control but nothing could have prepared her for this. Gone was the soft, gentle, pliable James now it was naught but rough urgency, desperate passion, and hungry demand. It was exactly what she wanted from him, needed from him, had been longing for from him since their first kiss aboard the _Defender_, and she returned it with ardent fervor. He had been caged far too long.

She was dizzy from the heady sensations and finally had to tear her mouth away to draw in some much needed air but James didn't stop his passionate onslaught. He kissed his way up her jaw line to her ear, where he stopped to nibble on her lobe before dipping his tongue into the shell of her ear. She gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head, her skin tingled and her bones melted.

His lips traveled down the curve of her neck until they came to the fabric of her nightgown. He suckled her nipple hard through the thin fabric and she moaned loudly as he shifted his attention the other peak.

Elise felt him pulling on the cloth impatiently and then heard it rip with the force of his tugging. He looked at her hotly and unapologetically as he captured her bared straining nipple with his teeth. She gazed into his face and found is eyes were a deep jade green of hazy passion.

Every scrape of his teeth, every suckle of his wicked mouth had her stomach clenching. She wanted him as naked as she was and she wanted him now. Her femininity was blooming as it rubbed against the leg of his breeches but when his hands trailed down her stomach and his fingers teased her cored nerves she lost all patience for finessing her. The friction was driving her insane.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and worked the buttons on his shirt until it joined his jacket in a heap on the floor. She began trying to work the pants down but he was pressed too close and her movement was too limited.

"Lose the breeches." She hissed as his fingers continued to brush her center, suddenly afraid that she was going to collapse.

He promptly obeyed and kicked them off to join the rest of his clothes before he resumed his intimacies to her delicate folds. The tables were unexpectedly reversed and it was his turn to hiss when she reached out to stroke his throbbing iron velvet shaft. They shared hot open mouthed kisses as they rubbed wildly, uncontrollably for a few moments before Elise finally tried to break away and lead the way to the bed.

"Too far." He said with a growl and spun her back around.

James grabbed her thighs, lifted her to wedge her against the wall and plunged into her with one swift stroke. She cried out in titillated surprise and clung to his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust as he set a demanding pace to their frenzied lovemaking.

Her back smacked roughly into the wall and a guttural moan tore from her throat with every deep plunge. He drove into her with such force that her vision had gone hazy with the delirious pleasure. She could feel her muscles clenching and her body trembling as she approached her climax before it fully hit her. She spasmed and screamed out his name as an inexplicable sob tore from her chest.

He was a few strokes behind her when he gave a primal roar and went rigid as he found his release buried deep inside her. She leaned forward to nip his neck and shoulder before sagging back against the wall.

Still joined, he held her there and pressed his forehead to hers as he gazed into her eyes until he slipped out of her. Their ragged breath the only sound in the silent cabin.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her already kiss bruised lips before setting her down on shaky legs. Unable to support herself, she simply sank to the floor, he followed suit and pulled her close as she continued to fight off shock waves of pleasure.

She was speechless, spent and utterly content. No words could do justice to the feelings coursing through her so she remained silent. _James was a force to be reckoned with indeed, _she thought.

While Elise mused to herself over her silent triumph, James mused over the loss of something he had considered so precious. He had lost his ever present control. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be, not when it was Elise Gold that he had shared it with.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for you reviews! I appreciate them. This is the last chapter so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21-Epilogue

James woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in the porthole and a warm body curled up next to him. He glanced down to find Elise sleeping peacefully. He watched, fascinated as he took in her long red locks spread over his pillow, her long lashes sweeping over her porcelain skin, and her gently parted mouth as she breathed steadily.

He couldn't say how long he watched her until his eyes fell over a set of bruises on her shoulders. James leaned closer and pulled the fabric of her nightgown farther to the side to inspect them and he could clearly see finger marks on her delicate skin, obviously his. Remnants from his rampant onslaught. He looked away feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Good morning." Elise said as she chose that moment to wake.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and met her gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not missing his pained look.

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night. There was no need to be that rough with you." He said in an achingly sweet tone as he gestured toward her bruises and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Don't be. It's what I've wanted from you. Losing your control. You proved your trust in me last night." She replied and cupped his cheek.

"I bruised a woman. The woman I love." He answered with anguish as he looked away.

"It will heal." She said determinedly and forced his gaze back. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and sank her fingers into his hair, but he broke the kiss and looked at her with great seriousness.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That makes me as low as Andrew." He said angrily.

"Andrew bruised me out of anger and hate. You bruised me out of passion." She assured him with a smile as she met his green eyes.

"Marry me Elise." He said suddenly as he shifted to kneel in front of her on the bed.

"James, you have me, I'm not going anywhere." She replied as her eyes widened in surprise.

Her stomach had dipped at the question and Elise couldn't deny the temptation to accept but she knew he was proposing on an emotional whim. He was feeling guilty and wanting to somehow make it up to her. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to ask out of love, not out of guilt or a moment of madness. "You're just being impetuous."

"I'm not being impetuous. I know exactly what I want. I love you Elise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me." He said as he pulled her up so she was kneeling also. He kissed her until she was dizzy and gasping for breath.

"James, you're overwrought. I love you too but I think you're just...feeling exposed at your loss of control." She replied, trying to convince him that he was being rash.

"That's not true. I'm glad you pushed me." He answered. "I'm glad it was you. I don't want any sort of barriers between us. Marry me Elise." He said again and kissed her again until she was clinging to him. If he had to convince her with kisses that's what he would do. He would kiss her until he got the answer he wanted to hear.

"But what..." She began when he finally pulled away. She was only silenced again with another breath stealing kiss.

"Marry me." He whispered when he broke away.

"James..."

He quieted her again as he pressed a kiss to her open lips.

"Say yes. Marry me Elise." James said quietly and kissed away her next set of protests.

He pulled away and looked into her heavy lidded gaze, waiting patiently for her to say something. She gazed back at him until she realized he was anticipating her answer. Now she had no doubts of the seriousness of his question.

"Ask me again." She said.

"Elise Gold, will you marry me?" James asked.

"Yes. Nothing would make me happier James." She cried and threw her arms around his neck.

"You'll have to get my father's permission of course."

"I got that last night." He said.

"You did?" She asked incredulously.

"That was the reason I came to you last night but I got...distracted." He smiled.

Elise smiled back. "We're going to be very happy James."

"You know, I'm sure we will." He said and pulled to him for another toe curling kiss, having no doubts as to their blissful future.

* * *

That's it. That was the end. Tear.

Thank you all for reading and for reviewing! Till next time!


End file.
